


LA SUBASTA

by Livia_drusilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_drusilla/pseuds/Livia_drusilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos besos son tan torpes que es preferible olvidarlos; otros, tan insulsos que no dejan huella; algunos llegan a ser tan buenos que te dejan con ganas de más. Sin embargo, solo unos pocos, tan inesperados como intensos, tan breves como únicos, te enamoren para toda la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA SUBASTA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



Londres, 22 de diciembre de 2006

Querido Draco:

Te escribo para desearte una Feliz Navidad y recriminarte una vez más que no vayas a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Ayer me encontré con tu madre en el Callejón Diagon y me lo dijo. Estaba muy triste, Draco. Tus visitas a la familia y amigos son tan escasas que pronto no nos acordaremos ni del aspecto que tienes. ¿Todavía eres rubio platinado…o te has quedado calvo ya? No me maldigas, sabes que te lo mereces.

¿Con quién vas a pasar las fiestas? ¿O debo decir con quién vas a follar estas fiestas? No frunzas el ceño, querido, que nos conocemos. Sabes mejor que yo que lo que estás haciendo es una completa pérdida de tiempo. Por mucho que tu amante de turno se le parezca, no es él. Jamás será él. Y tú estás perdiendo tu juventud viviendo una mentira detrás de otra. ¿Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya? Búscate un buen hombre, Draco, uno que te quiera y cuide de ti. Uno al que tú también quieras y desees cuidar. Sabes perfectamente que él tiene familia, esposa, hijos… Está fuera de tu alcance. Y tus padres, después de ocho años, tienen más que asumido que eres gay. A estas alturas aceptarán a cualquier persona que les traigas mientras tú seas feliz. Sé feliz, Draco, por favor. Inténtalo al menos.

En cuanto a él, no puedo decirte nada nuevo. Hace tiempo que no hay noticias suyas en El Profeta. Sigue con su vida, como deberías hacer tú.

En fin, ya que, una vez más, nos castigas con tu ausencia, te deseo que pases la mejor Navidad posible. Y si follas con muggles acuérdate de usar protección.

Te quiere y te añora,

Pansy XXX

 

 

Londres, 17 de enero de 2007

Querido Draco:

Solo cuatro líneas para agradecerte el hermoso collar que me mandaste en Navidad. Son unas perlas exquisitas y debieron costarte un ojo de la cara y parte del otro… Sabes cómo hacerte perdonar, maldito cabrón. Espero que los guantes de piel que te mandé también te gustaran. Son de tu medida, ¿verdad? Como hace tanto tiempo que no te veo no sé si has encogido, engordado o sigues teniendo ese cuerpo de pecado que solamente pude probar una vez. Antes de que te dieras cuenta de que te gustaban más las varitas que los calderos. Sin embargo, yo no pienso quedarme para vestir santos, camino que pareces llevar tú. Tengo nuevo ligue. Se llama André y es francés. Lo conocí en Fin de Año en casa de los Greengrass. Te gustaría mucho. Demasiado, quizás, para mi propio bien. Congeniamos enseguida, lo cual ya sabes que es bastante difícil conmigo. Así que tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en esta relación. Ya te contaré…

En cuanto a él (no sé por qué sigo alimentando tus ansias de saber sobre alguien que no te hace ningún bien…), puede que haya alguna nube en su idílico matrimonio. La verdad es que no le he dado la mayor importancia porque lo soltó Astoria la noche de Fin de Año, cuando ya iba bastante pasada de copas. Según ella, una amiga (que no ha identificado y eso nunca inspira demasiada confianza) le vio discutiendo con su mujer en el Callejón Diagon el día antes de Navidad. Pero vete tú a saber. Y si es cierto, ¿qué matrimonio no discute? Así que no hagas mucho caso, ¿de acuerdo?

Espero tener pronto noticias tuyas.

Te quiere,

Pansy XXX

 

 

Londres, 14 de febrero de 2007

Querido Draco:

¡Feliz San Valentín! Supongo que tal festividad no te habrá cogido solo… ¿Rubio, pelirrojo, trigueño…? No sé para qué pregunto, seguro que moreno. Sea como sea, espero que lo disfrutes mucho hasta que le des la patada, como a todos.

Hoy SI traigo noticias. No muy buenas, según como se mire; o mejor dicho, de quién lo mire. Después de muchísimo tiempo, hoy sale en El Profeta. Han puesto una foto suya que ocupa casi toda la portada con un titular de escándalo. Por lo visto sí que había nubes en el paraíso, Astoria no se equivocó. Su mujer le acusa de infidelidad y amenaza con pedirle el divorcio y llevarse a sus hijos. La expresión que tiene en esa foto es de pura desolación. Hasta me ha dado un poco de pena. Sinceramente, puede que no sea mi tipo, pero nunca le he visto como la clase de hombre que puede ser infiel. Pero… torres más altas han caído. Supongo que El Profeta, ahora que tiene dónde hincar el diente, no va a soltarle con facilidad y vamos a tenerle en la portada del periódico día si y día también.

Te tendré al tanto de lo que suceda.

Te quiere,

Pansy XXX

 

 

Londres, 13 de marzo de 2007

 

Querido Draco:

¡Menudo escándalo hay montado con lo que ya se conoce como el divorcio del año! Aunque él no suelta prenda. Tal vez por eso ni los periódicos ni la gente le están dando tregua. Para lo único que ha abierto la boca ha sido para pedir un poco de respeto para sus hijos, que aún son muy pequeños. Pero su todavía esposa se está comportando como una verdadera banshee, gimiendo y lamentándose ante todo el que quiera oírla. ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar de una Weasley?

Le vi personalmente hace un par de días, en el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba comiendo con sus incondicionales, el matrimonio Weasley. Por lo visto, Ron Weasley se ha puesto de su lado, no del de su hermana. De todas formas, él se veía muy demacrado, muy hecho polvo. Dicen las malas lenguas que su mujer no está dispuesta a dejarle ni la camisa. Y no será porque ella no se gane bien la vida como buscadora titular de las Arpías de Holyhead. Conociéndole, seguro que no tuvo la precaución de casarse con separación de bienes, o al menos, de hacer un contrato prematrimonial que salvaguardara su fortuna. Este divorcio amenaza con dejar su cámara de Gringotts temblando.

Bueno, querido, tengo que dejarte. André y yo vamos a cenar con Blaise y su última conquista. Una americana con muy poca clase, si me preguntas, pero forrada hasta las cejas. Ya conoces a nuestro amigo…

Te quiere,

Pansy XXX

 

 

Londres, 2 de mayo de 2007

 

Querido Draco:

Sí, lo sé, lo sé… Te he tenido abandonado por más de un mes. Pero es que yo también tengo vida, ¿sabes? André y yo hemos estado de viaje. André tenía que atender algunos negocios en París y yo le he acompañado, ¿no es maravilloso? Las cosas nos van muy bien, por si te interesa saberlo. Cuando escribes podrías tener la amabilidad de interesarte un poco por mí, no solamente por él. ¿Cómo te va, Pans? ¿Gozas de buena salud? ¿Te trata bien André? ¿Te satisface en la cama? ¡Pues sí! André es un dios en la cama, ¡que lo sepas!

Bueno, pasemos a lo que te interesa, que no soy yo precisamente. Por fin se ha cerrado el divorcio. Su mujer ha logrado darle un buen pellizco a sus galeones, en forma de generosa pensión que él le pasará todos los meses, pero no ha podido llevárselo todo. Lo que sí se ha llevado es a los niños. Él está destrozado, no hay más que verle. A buen seguro  hubiera dado su fortuna entera si hubiera podido quedarse con ellos. Pero la zorra de su ex le ha golpeado donde más duele y él no ha podido hacer nada. Los niños son muy pequeños, cinco y dos años creo, y el Wizangamot le ha concedido la custodia a la madre, como era de esperar.

Para acabar de sazonar toda esta historia, ha trascendido que el motivo del divorcio ha sido que por lo visto él ya no daba la talla en la cama. Sí, lo que lees. Lo de la infidelidad fue una conclusión a la que llegó la Weasley por su cuenta. Si su marido ya no tenía ganas de sexo con ella era porque se la estaba pegando con otra. Él lo ha negado rotundamente, lo de ser infiel. Yo creo que su dignidad hubiera salido más airosa de este trance si hubiera optado por lo de la infidelidad, aunque no fuera cierto. Estoy convencida que lo del motivo del divorcio lo ha filtrado ella, para joderle todavía más.

En fin, cuando El Profeta y otros medios dejen de hacer leña del árbol caído, te avisaré. Aunque creo que todavía hay para rato. Lo último que sé de él, y tampoco podría asegurarte que sea cierto porque los rumores están a la orden del día, es que el Jefe de Aurores le ha enviado una temporadita a Irlanda, para sacarle del foco de atención. Tengo una amiga que trabaja en el Ministerio, Tracey Davis , ¿te acuerda de ella? Si logra enterarse de algo más me lo dirá. Y yo te lo diré a ti, no te preocupes…

¿Vendrás este verano? Anda, dame una alegría y di que sí.

Te quiere (aunque cada vez menos),

Pansy XXX

 

 

Londres, 4 de julio de 2007

Querido Draco:

Gawin Robards se ha retirado. Me refiero al Jefe de Aurores, por si estabas barruntando quién puede ser el tal Robards. Así que ahora tenemos nuevo Jefe, adivina quién… ¡Sí, él! Ha sido la primera vez que se ha dejado ver en público desde el divorcio. Parecía moderadamente contento. Incluso ha sonreído un poco, a pesar de que ha sido una sonrisa forzada. También ha dado un pequeño discurso, pero no ha respondido a ninguna de las preguntas que le han hecho los periodistas presentes. Y, créeme, ninguna de ellas versaba sobre su nuevo puesto y los proyectos que tiene para remodelar el Departamento de Aurores. Pero ha aguantado el tirón como un jabato y les ha dicho a todos que al día siguiente lo único que esperaba leer en sus periódicos era sobre su vida profesional. Lo ha dicho muy serio (y sí, a pesar de lo demacrado que todavía se le ve, estaba muy guapo), y creo que a más de uno le ha temblado la pluma. Si estuvieras aquí, lo habrías visto.

En fin, ¿tal vez te veamos en agosto?

Te quiere todavía, qué remedio,

Pansy XXX

 

 

Londres, 27 de septiembre de 2007

Querido desconsiderado:

Y desconsiderado es lo más suave que puedo decirte. Lo de querido es pura cortesía. No te mereces ni el tiempo que pierdo en escribirte. ¿Y tú te llamas amigo? Si yo fuera tu madre, ya te habría desheredado.

He estado a punto de no escribirte, pero supongo que habría sido muy cruel no informarte del pequeño revuelto que ahora mismo sacude el mundo mágico inglés. No es que te lo merezcas, pero André ha estado de acuerdo conmigo en que debía decírtelo. Por si tras la noticia que voy a darte ocurre un milagro y coges el primer traslador que encuentres con destino a Inglaterra. Los dos estamos de acuerdo también en que es una oportunidad que no debes dejar pasar. Bien, ahí va.

Resulta que el próximo 31 de Octubre, el Ministerio va a celebrar un baile de disfraces con el objetivo de recaudar fondos para diferentes causas. Ya sabes, lo de siempre, huérfanos, viudas, más reparaciones en el castillo de Hogwarts, una nueva sala en San Mungo… Realmente no sé a qué se va a destinar el dinero esta vez. Lo importante es la forma en que van a recaudarlo. Aparte del importe de la entrada, que no será muy cara para que pueda asistir cuanta más gente mejor, se va a celebrar una subasta de solteros. ¿Te imaginas? Por lo visto es algo que los muggles hacen con bastante frecuencia y tiene muy buen resultado, además de ser divertido.

La participación de los solteros es voluntaria. Pueden inscribirse enviando una lechuza al secretario del Ministro, Percy Weasely. El Profeta ha publicado ya la lista de los inscritos hasta el momento, para animar a la gente a asistir, y si te dijera algunos de los nombres que he leído se te caerían las pelotas al suelo. Uno de ellos es nuestro querido Greg, aunque en su favor diré que ha adelgazado bastante.

Y ahora viene lo que te interesa. Han estado intentando convencerle a él para que participe. Como era de esperar, se ha negado. Pero… según Tracey, el propio Ministro le habría pedido que estuviera disponible, solo para el caso de que la subasta no marchara muy bien. Y a él no le habría quedado más remedio que acceder. Y créeme, no marchará bien. Hasta la fecha los únicos solteros que valen la pena son Cormac McLaggen (y es un imbécil), Victor Krum, que ahora juega con el Puddlemere United (y no es míster cerebro precisamente) y nuestro Blaise, que se apunta a todos los jaleos con perspectivas de mojar. De aquí al 30 de octubre, cuando se cierra el plazo, no creo que mejore mucho la cosa.

André y yo opinamos que deberías considerar asistir a este evento con una suma importante de galeones en el bolsillo para asegurarte de que nadie supera tu puja. Pero, tú mismo, yo no voy a ponerte la varita en el pecho. Para el caso que me haces…

No te quiero nada, que lo sepas.

Pansy XXX

 

 

Ámsterdam, 2 de octubre de 2007

 

Querida Pans:

Estaré en Londres el 30 de octubre.

Yo sí te quiero.

Draco

P.D.: ¿Qué coño le has contado de mí al tal André?

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El Jefe de Aurores del mundo mágico pasea nervioso por el pequeño apartamento en el que vive desde su divorcio. Viste un smoking negro, pero la pajarita cuelga desecha del cuello de su camisa. Ha intentado hacérsela un montón de veces con pésimo resultado. Era Ginny quien hacia siempre estas cosas por él. En ocasiones se siente tan inútil… Todavía no se acostumbra a estar solo. El sonido del timbre de la puerta le hace soltar un suspiro de alivio y apresura el paso hacia el recibidor para abrir.

— ¡Luna! Gracias a Dios…

La bruja le sonríe con simpatía.

—    ¿Necesitas ayuda con la pajarita, Harry? —pregunta.

Él baja la mirada hacia su pecho y después asiente.

—No te preocupes, siempre se la hago a mi padre.

Ella se quita la capa blanca que lleva sobre sus hombros y la deja sobre un sillón. Se acerca al auror y sus dedos empiezan a moverse con agilidad mientras Harry la observa con atención, por si la próxima vez es capaz de recordar cómo se hace.

—    ¿Sobre qué va tu disfraz? —pregunta después.

Luna viste un vaporoso vestido iridiscente que despide pequeños destellos según como le da la luz. Lleva el largo cabello suelto, adornado con pequeños nenúfares engarzados en él. Extrañamente, no luce más complementos, como los extravagantes pendientes o collares a los que tiene a todo el mundo acostumbrado.

—Soy una  ninfa de agua —responde.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Tú también —Dos pequeños tirones más y la pajarita está perfecta—. Supongo que finalmente van a subastarte, ¿no? Lo digo por el smoking…

Según las consignas que se habían dado desde el Ministerio, los solteros que se habían ofrecido para la subasta —y también los que no se habían ofrecido pero habían acabado en ella— no vestirían ningún disfraz, sino un smoking negro. Las solteras, un vestido de tirantes blanco.

—Eso me temo, lo cual me recuerda…

Harry se dirige con paso rápido hacia su habitación y vuelve a salir al poco rato con un fajo de galeones en la mano.

—Creo que 250 galeones será más que suficiente, ¿no? —pregunta tendiéndole el fajo a Luna.

Ella sonríe con condescendencia.

—Valórate un poco más, Harry…

Él deja escapar un bufido pero vuelve a su habitación para salir con unos cuantos billetes más que también entrega a Luna. No está dispuesto a dejarse subastar para caer en manos de cualquiera. Aunque solo sea para compartir una cena.

—Quinientos en total —dice—. Y no tengo más en casa así que tendrás que conseguirme por quinientos galeones como máximo.

Luna hace aparecer un pequeño bolsito y guarda el dinero en él.

—Yo también llevo algo de dinero —dice después—. Por si acaso…

Él niega con la cabeza, como si pensara que su amiga está loca.

—No te flipes, Luna, nadie va a pagar más de quinientos galeones por mí.

Ella se ríe.

—Pues yo creo que el que va a flipar vas a ser tú, Harry. Recuerda lo que te digo.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El atrio del Ministerio se ha engalanado como un gran salón de recepciones. Está lleno de mesas redondas con manteles blancos a las que todavía no se ha sentado ningún comensal. Encima de cada una de ellas flota un número dorado que de vez en cuando lanza destellos. Debajo de la gran pantalla gigante se ha levantado un escenario donde está tocando una orquesta. Es una música suave, de ambiente. Cuando los invitados salen de las chimeneas tienen que detenerse delante de una de las dos mesas que se han montado justo antes de acceder al atrio propiamente dicho, donde tienen que entregar su entrada y se les informan del número de mesa que les ha sido asignada.

Magos y brujas deambulan por el atrio luciendo sus disfraces, saludando a los conocidos, especulando sobre cómo irá la subasta que se celebrará después. Entre vampiros y vampiresas, magos Merlín con diferentes medidas de barba, hadas, leprecaunts, banshees más o menos logradas, sirenas, hombres lobo o fantasmas, se pasean ya algunos hombres vestidos con smoking y mujeres vestidas de blanco que les marca como solteros subastables.

Tras entregar sus entradas y ser informados de que su mesa es la número ocho, Harry y Luna se adentran en el atrio en busca de sus amigos. Llevar a Luna del brazo hace que Harry se sienta seguro y le ayude a ignorar las miradas de curiosidad y los murmullos que levanta a su paso. Seguramente mañana El Profeta publicará que ambos son pareja y que tienen pensado casarse en breve. O cualquier otra tontería similar. La verdad es que, una vez que se vio en la tesitura de tener que ser subastado —y que mal suena tal cosa, ¡por Merlín!— Harry no sabe qué hubiera hecho de no ser por su amiga, que se ofreció a pujar por él para evitarle caer en manos de alguna fisgona solamente interesada en husmear en su vida privada y después contárselo a El Profeta o a Corazón de Bruja. Una cena puede hacerse muy larga si la compañía no es agradable.

Encuentran a Ron y a Hermione cerca de la mesa ocho, charlando con Neville, Hannah, Oliver y Cho. Hermione se las ha arreglado para que todos estén en la misma mesa.

— ¿Preparado, compañero? —pregunta Ron Weasley, alias Grodric Gryffindor, dándole a Harry unos golpecitos en la espalda.

El aludido se encoge de hombros, sin poder ocultar su fastidio. Hermione, que va vestida de Rowena Rawenclaw, tiara incluida, le dedica a Harry una sonrisa de ánimo y después pregunta:

—    ¿Luna y tú ya habéis quedado de acuerdo?

—Todo arreglado —responde él.

—Perfecto.

Y el grupo de amigos sigue con su charla sin ser conscientes de que son atentamente observados por una sexy Christine Daaé y un elegante Fantasma de la Opera quien, fiel al personaje, lleva el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca.

 

Tras la cena, que por el precio de la entrada no ha estado mal, la gente empieza a mirar ansiosa hacia el escenario, a la espera de que empiece la subasta. Cuando la orquesta que ha estado amenizando toda la cena se queda en silencio, algunos deciden girar sus sillas en esa dirección para no perderse detalle. La aparición de Percy Weasley en el escenario suscita un murmullo de expectación.

Tras aplicarse un _Sonorus_ el secretario del Ministro empieza su parlamento:

—Damas y caballeros, buenas noches. En nombre del Ministro les doy la bienvenida y les agradezco su participación en este evento que no tiene otro fin que recaudar galeones para una buena causa.

Percy le echa un vistazo al tarjetón que tiene en la mano y continúa:

—En esta ocasión, agradeceremos su generosidad para poder ampliar el ala infantil de San Mungo y para seguir reponiendo los valiosos ejemplares que se perdieron durante la Batalla Final en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

El secretario del Ministro pasa otro tarjetón.

—Como todos ustedes saben, este año hemos decidido introducir una novedad que ha sido muy bien acogida por todos ustedes: la subasta de solteros.

En este punto el público explota en un espontáneo aplauso.

—Si me permiten, voy a recordarles las normas de la subasta —Percy carraspea un poco y empieza a enumerar—: La puja de salida para todos los solteros es de 25 galeones. En este momento ya habrán aparecido en sus mesas unos carteles con el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes de dicha mesa, que serán los que tendrán que utilizar para hacer la puja. Cuando quieran pujar, levanten el cartel y digan la cifra que ofrecen. Ruego se apliquen un _Sonorus_ antes de hacerlo para que yo pueda oírles claramente. En igualdad de importe, las pujas realizadas previamente tendrán prioridad sobre las posteriores. Para evitar conflictos, el cartel que se  haya levantado primero se iluminara de color verde y el posterior de color rojo. Por último, les recordamos que la única obligación a la que se comprometen las personas que han accedido amablemente a ser subastados para esta recaudación es a una cena con la persona que haya ganado su puja, en el día y lugar que ambos acuerden —Percy carraspea nuevamente antes de decir—: Otro tipo de arreglos se considerarán de ámbito privado sin nada que ver con el evento que hoy nos ocupa.

Hay un murmullo de risas entre el público y a continuación empieza un alud de comentarios en todas las mesas. Percy hace aparecer un atril y un martillo, con el que aprovecha para dar un fuerte martillazo para captar de nuevo la atención del público y conseguir un poco de silencio.

—Los solteros, si son tan amables, pueden subir al escenario.

Un total de 18 personas, entre magos y brujas, se levantan de sus mesas y se dirigen al escenario, colocándose en el orden que previamente les ha sido comunicado. Harry se sitúa en último lugar.

El primero en salir a subasta es William Punk, un mago de mediana edad que trabaja en el Depto. de Transportes Mágicos. La puja se estanca en 75 galeones, que se lleva una compañera de su mismo departamento. La siguiente en salir a subasta es  Nathalie Norton, una jovencísima brujita recién salida de Hogwarts que llega hasta los 500 galeones. El pujante, su padre, que no estaba nada de acuerdo en que su hija fuera subastada. Hasta donde los focos le dejan, Harry observa disgustado a la gente, que parece estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo. De cuando en cuando le dirige miradas significativas a Luna y ella le devuelve una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Cuando le llega el turno a Cormac MacLaggen, las pujas se disparan. Pero la cosa pronto queda entre dos brujas, ambas de mediana edad, que por la expresión del subastado no le hacen la menor gracia. La puja final es de mil seiscientos cincuenta galeones. Harry sigue tranquilo. Total, con la fama que le han colgado de infiel o, peor, de no dar la talla en la cama, Luna no va a tener ningún problema. Tras varias subastas más que se han quedado muy por debajo de los mil seiscientos cincuenta galeones de MacLaggen, le llega el turno a Victor Krum. Las pujas vuelven a animarse y tras otro fiero duelo, esta vez entre una madre y una hija, Krum deshace la rivalidad entre ambas diciendo que si ofrecen la suma de las dos pujas, cenará con las dos. Ambas están de acuerdo y la puja final asciende a la nada despreciable cantidad de dos mil quinientos galeones. Más tarde, Blaise Zabini se queda a doscientos cincuenta galeones de Krum, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su autoestima.

Ya quedan solamente tres personas por subastar, un mago y dos brujas y el siguiente es Harry. La verdad es que el auror se siente un poco abrumado por las cantidades conseguidas por MacLaggen, Krum y Zabini, pero no intranquilo. MacLaggen es un atractivo empresario, Krum es una estrella del Quidditch y Zabini… Harry no sabe a qué se dedica exactamente Zabini, pero es un tío guapo. Encuentra lógico que hayan pujado tanto por él también.

—Señoras y señores, hemos llegado a nuestro último soltero —anuncia Percy media hora después—. Nuestro Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter. Por favor, Harry…

Harry se acerca al atril, como han hecho los anteriores subastados, y se queda ahí, incomodo, deseando que todo acabe lo antes posible.

—Bien, señoras, abrimos esta última puja con 25 galeones. ¿Quién da más?

Harry ve como Luna levanta su cartel y ofrece 50 galeones. A continuación otra bruja ofrece 100 y Luna 125. Durante unos minutos las pujas se van sucediendo entre varias brujas, siendo superadas cada una de ellas por su amiga. Cuando se acercan peligrosamente a los 450 galeones, Harry empieza a entrar en pánico. Y cuando alguien pronuncia por fin la impensable cifra de 500 galeones, Harry mira hacia la mesa donde están sus amigos con cierta desesperación.

 —Quinientos cincuenta galeones —puja Luna, sin embargo.

Harry tiene un breve respiro. Seguramente Luna está tirando del dinero extra que ha mencionado antes en su apartamento. Ya se lo devolverá cuando todo esto termine.

—Seiscientos galeones.

Harry mira hacia la mesa desde donde ha venido la puja. Es una de las más alejadas del escenario y no cree haber visto que nadie pujara desde ahí hasta el momento.

—Seiscientos cincuenta —ofrece Luna.

—Ochocientos.

Luna tarda unos segundos en hacer su contraoferta.

—Mil galeones.

Nervioso, Harry dirige la mirada hacia la otra mesa, donde la bruja en cuestión ha levantado de nuevo su cartel. ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Ese cartel pone Pansy Parkinson?

—Dos mil galeones.

Harry comienza a sudar. Ve con el alma en vilo como sus amigos empiezan a sacar monederos y billeteras para ayudar a Luna en su puja. Hermione está contando rápidamente todos los billetes que han amontonado sobre la mesa y colocándolos en montoncitos.

—  ¿La señorita de la mesa ocho va a mejorar la puja? —pregunta Percy desde el escenario.

—Sí, sí, un momento… —Hermione le susurra la cifra— Dos mil ochocientos galeones.

La bruja del fondo no tarda ni un segundo en levantar su cartel.

—Tres mil quinientos galeones.

Harry tiene el corazón en la garganta. En la mesa ocho hay una frenética actividad. Oliver hace aparecer un talonario y tras un rápido intercambio de palabras entre todos, garabatea una cifra que después pasa a Luna.

— ¡Cinco mil galeones! —exclama la bruja.

Harry cierra los ojos unos momentos, agradecido. Puede hacer frente a esta inesperada cifra. El próximo lunes irá a Gringotts y les devolverá a sus amigos cada galeón que se hayan gastado para ayudarle.

—Siete mil galeones.

La nueva puja cae como un jarrón de agua fría sobre la mesa ocho. Harry dirige la mirada hacia la infame mesa quince, preguntándose por qué la ex Slytherin pone tanto empeño en conseguirle. ¡Nunca se han caído bien! Después mira a sus amigos, que están otra vez de cónclave.

— ¿La señorita de la mesa ocho va a mejorar la puja? —pregunta de nuevo Percy.

Ahora Harry ve tres talonarios sobre la mesa y se pregunta qué cifra estarán barajando sus amigos. Siete mil galeones ya le parece mucho dinero. Pero bueno, si no come mucho y no se compra la nueva escoba que quería y se olvida de algunos caprichos durante una buena temporada, en definitiva, si se aprieta el cinturón, podrá devolverles el dinero sin ningún problema.

— ¿Mesa ocho?

Luna asiente frenéticamente hacia Percy mientras escucha lo que le está susurrando Hermione.

—Ocho mil doscientos galeones.

Instintivamente, los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigen hacia la mesa quince. Y cuando la puja por fin llega, el atrio se queda sin aliento.

—Quince mil galeones.

Desconcertado, Harry mira hacia la mesa del fondo, sin comprender qué está pasando. ¡Quince mil galeones! ¿Es que Parkinson se ha vuelto loca?

—Quince mil galeones a la una…

Harry dirige ahora la mirada hacia su mesa, llena de rostros desolados e impotentes, y hace un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento. Es imposible que superen esa cantidad, han  hecho lo que han podido.

—Quince mil galeones a las dos…

Resignado, el Jefe de Aurores se prepara para aceptar con la mejor disposición lo que sea que se le venga encima, convencido de que no puede ser nada bueno.

— ¡Quince mil galeones a las tres!

El golpe de martillo resuena en los oídos de Harry como si fuera un cañón.

— ¡Adjudicado a la señorita Pansy Parkinson por quince mil galeones!

La sala estalla en vítores y aplausos. Un poco aturdido, Harry baja del escenario y se dirige a su mesa.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Harry!

—No es culpa tuya, Luna —la consuela él.

Mira los talonarios que todavía están sobre la mesa.

—Os lo agradezco mucho a todos, de verdad.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! —exclama Ron, enfadado—. ¿Para qué querrá esa serpiente cenar contigo? Para nada bueno, te lo digo yo.

—Sí, eso, tú anímale… —le recrimina Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Er… Harry, ¿tienes un momento?

Harry se vuelve para encontrarse con Percy Weasley con cara de circunstancias.

—  ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

—Verás, Parkinson quiere cambiar los términos de tu subasta —explica Percy incómodo—. Dice que… — el mago titubea.

— ¡Venga suéltalo ya! —exige Ron, impaciente.

Su hermano traga saliva.

—Dice que quince mil galeones pagan algo más que una cena. Quiere un fin de semana completo contigo.

— ¡Será puta! Harry, eres el Jefe de Aurores, enciérrala un fin de semana completo en Azkaban y verás cómo se le pasan las tonterías.

—Cálmate, Ron —exige Harry—. ¿Qué pasa si digo que no?

Percy tuerce el gesto.

—Pues que retira la puja y tienes que salir a subasta otra vez.

— ¿Y eso es legal? —pregunta Hermione.

Percy se encoge de hombros.

—No tenemos ningún tipo de legislación que ampare las subastas, menos de este tipo. Como mucho quedará como una sinvergüenza. Pero, al fin y al cabo, esto no es más que una donación voluntaria y no se puede obligar a nadie a hacerla, si no quiere.

—Entonces, tampoco yo tengo obligación de salir a subasta otra vez —rebate Harry.

—Bueno, no —Percy se retuerce las manos—… Pero es que son quince mil galeones, Harry. No volveríamos a conseguir tanto.

—Pero ¿tú eres mi hermano? —exclama Ron— ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Tú eres un lameculos ministerial!

Hermione le aparta prudentemente antes de que su marido pueda llegar hasta Percy.

Quince mil galeones es mucho dinero y Harry también lo sabe. Lo que no entiende es el interés que Parkinson puede tener en gastarse semejante suma en él.

—Hablaré con ella —decide finalmente.

—Son quince mil galeones, Harry, recuérdalo…

Harry se aleja de la mesa ocho en dirección a la quince perdiéndose la airada respuesta de Ron a su hermano. En el camino, algunos magos y brujas salen a su paso felicitándole por haber conseguido semejante cantidad. Otros le siguen con la mirada, ansiosos por saber qué va a pasar a continuación entre el Jefe de  Aurores y su pujadora. La orquesta empieza a tocar otra vez y algunos se animan a bailar.

—Bien, Parkinson, me debes una explicación.

— ¿De verdad?

Harry conoce a la mayoría de los que están sentados a esta mesa. Goyle, Zabini, Greengrass… El tipo que está sentado junto a Parkinson lleva una curiosa mascara, pero Harry no pierde el tiempo en él. Le interesa resolver el asunto que le ha traído hasta aquí.

—De verdad. Hablemos. En privado —añade. No está dispuesto a aguantar las sonrisitas que esta panda de idiotas tiene en la cara.

—Está bien —accede Pansy—. Aunque soy yo la que ha pagado quince mil galeones, como para que tú vengas dándome ordenes…

—Te advierto que últimamente ando escaso de paciencia…

Pansy pone los ojos en blanco y sigue al Jefe de Aurores hasta las mesas donde se entregaba la entrada, ahora vacías.

— ¿Qué es eso de que quieres cambiar los términos de la subasta? —pregunta Harry en cuanto está seguro de que nadie va a oírles.

—Entiéndeme —responde ella, coqueteando un poco—, si pago quince mil galeones quiero algo más que una cena.

Él le mira fijamente, considerando si la bruja se ha dejado la cordura en casa. O está borracha.

—Yo no te caigo bien, tú no me caes bien. ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? Quince mil galeones es una cifra muy alta para gastarla en alguien que no te gusta.

— ¿Por qué crees que no me gustas?

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclama él, exasperado.

Parece que el Jefe de Aurores está perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados, así que Pansy decide no arriesgarse.

—Está bien, seré sincera contigo —exhala un suspiro teatral—. Digamos que… estaba pujando en nombre de otra persona.

— ¿Qué? —esta sí que no se la esperaba. Pero hoy es una noche de sorpresas, parece ser— ¿Quién es esa persona?

—Prefiere permanecer en el anonimato hasta saber si aceptas los nuevos términos de la subasta.

— ¿Y por qué me voy a fiar de ti o de alguien que no quiere identificarse? —pregunta Harry, suspicaz.

—Lo comprendo —responde ella, adoptando un tono mucho más suave—. Pero te juro que nada de esto tiene mala intención. Esa persona solamente quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Hablar, que la conozcas… Nada sexual ni pervertido, Potter, siento decepcionarte —añade en tono burlón.

Harry la mira durante unos largos momentos, fijamente, hasta el punto de lograr ponerla incomoda. Una técnica que el auror ha perfeccionado con los años en las salas de interrogatorios.

—Esa persona está dispuesta a retirar la puja, Potter —advierte ella.

— ¿En serio? —Harry tuerce una sonrisa— Pues que la retire.

El Jefe de Aurores se da media vuelta para volver a la mesa con sus amigos. No está dispuesto a que nadie juegue con él. Bastante mierda tiene en su vida ya como para que venga alguien a echar más.

— ¡Espera, Potter!

Pansy le corta el paso, plantándose delante de él.

 —Espera, ¿vale? Reconsideremos todo el asunto.

—No tengo nada que reconsiderar, Parkinson —dice mientras hace gesto de apartarla de su camino.

—Seguro que sí —insiste ella—. Mira, a ver qué te parece esto: cenáis, tal como estaba previsto en la subasta, el día que quieras, donde tú quieras. Y después decides si quieres pasar más tiempo con esa persona.

— ¿Y mantendrá la puja?

—Te doy mi palabra.

Harry lo considera unos momentos. Una cena, que después de todo era a lo que cada soltero se había comprometido. Y cuando haya cumplido, que quien sea se joda con sus pretensiones de robarle todo un fin de semana. Los fines de semana son para sus hijos. Cuando logra tenerlos.

—De acuerdo. Una cena y no me comprometo a nada más.

—Muy bien —acepta Pansy—. Envíame una lechuza con el día, lugar y hora.

Harry asiente.

—    ¿Me vas a decir ahora de quién se trata? —pregunta a continuación.

Ella le dedica una sonrisa enigmática.

—Me temo que eso vas a tener que descubrirlo por ti mismo el día de la cena.

Por unos momentos, Harry considera si seguir forzando la situación para conseguir saber quién es la misteriosa pujante. Finalmente, decide que puede vivir con la incógnita hasta el día de la cena.

—Si no hay otro remedio… —se conforma—. La semana que viene te enviaré la lechuza.

—Muy bien —y cuando el Jefe de Aurores está a punto de dar media vuelta y volver con sus amigos, Pansy le detiene nuevamente—. Y, Potter, no me caes tan mal como piensas.

Y ahora es ella quien se da media vuelta dejando a Harry sorprendido.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El 2 de noviembre, sin haber tenido apenas tiempo de pensar dónde reservar para la cena que tiene pendiente, Harry recibe una carta de la misteriosa persona que pujó por él en su despacho del Ministerio.

 

_Londres, 2 de noviembre de 2007_

_Querido Harry:_

_Ya sé que acordaste con Pansy que elegirías día, lugar y hora para nuestra cena. Sin embargo, también sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado y sospecho que financieramente tampoco estás en uno de tus mejores momentos. Espero que no consideres un atrevimiento por mi parte lo que voy a proponerte: deja en mis manos la elección del lugar._

_Me gustaría llevarte al  Gleneagles, en Perthshire, Escocia. El chef Andrew Fairlie tiene verdadera mágica en las manos, a pesar de ser muggle. Fusiona platos escoceses y franceses de forma asombrosa. Sólo dime el día que te va bien y haré la reserva. No tienes que preocuparte de nada más. Todo corre de mi cuenta._

_Para que te quedes tranquilo, te envío la dirección web del hotel con el fin de que puedas comprobar que el lugar verdaderamente existe y no estoy tratando de engañarte:<http://www.gleneagles.com>_

_Quedo a la espera de que me comuniques día y hora._

_Un cordial saludo._

 

La carta no va firmada así que Harry asume que esa misteriosa persona quiere tenerle en ascuas hasta el último momento. Con la misiva en la mano, el Jefe de Aurores abandona su despacho para dirigirse al de la recientemente elegida nueva Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—Hermione, ¿has traído tu portátil? —pregunta una vez en el despacho de su amiga.

Ella asiente.

—Siempre lo traigo. Todavía tengo la esperanza de que algún día haya un ordenador en cada mesa del Ministerio…

Hermione saca un portátil de un maletín que tiene apoyado contra la pata de su mesa.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta.

Harry le tiende la carta en silencio y ella la lee con avidez. Cuando termina, tras dirigirle una mirada intrigada a Harry, teclea la dirección web. La página tarda un poco en cargarse porque, a pesar de que Hermione ha protegido convenientemente su portátil para que pueda funcionar en el Ministerio, no es tan rápido como fuera de él.

—  ¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclama cuando finalmente la página aparece— ¿Has visto este lugar, Harry?

Atónito, el auror contempla las espectaculares y lujosas imágenes del hotel.

—Vas a ir, ¿verdad? —pregunta Hermione— Porque, ¿cuántas veces en la vida vas a poder comer en un sitio así?

El Jefe de Aurores se rasca la cabeza.

—No sé, Hermione… Antes estaba molesto. Ahora estoy preocupado —musita.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es un hombre? —Hermione alza ambas cejas dando a entender que para ella está muy claro que es así— Porque sabes que es un hombre, ¿verdad?

—  ¿Lo dices porque la carta está escrita de forma impersonal, sin decantarse por ningún género? —Harry deja escapar un suspiro—. Sí, he llegado a la misma conclusión. Supongo que por eso Parkinson se mostraba tan reacia a decirme quién era.

Harry no sabe si le causa cierto alivio que su amiga haya llegado a la misma conclusión que él, que no son imaginaciones suyas. Titubea unos segundos, dudando si hacer partícipe a Hermione de la loca idea que ha invadido su cabeza mientras se dirigía al despacho de su amiga. ¿Es posible que sea _él_?

—Puede que sepa quién es —se decide finalmente—… basándome en que ha utilizado a Parkinson como tapadera.

Ella le mira intrigada.

—¿Lo sabes?

Harry asiente mientras da la vuelta a la mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas que hay frente a ella.

—El día de la Batalla Final, cuando terminó todo, sabes que fui a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore…

Ella afirma con la cabeza, animándole a continuar.

—Cuando regresaba al Gran Comedor, me tropecé con Malfoy por el pasillo. Iba solo. Balbuceó algo sobre que sus padres estaban hablando con los aurores y que él iba a buscar algo, no recuerdo qué…

Harry guarda silencio y se frota las manos con nerviosismo. Hermione frunce un poco el ceño.

—No sé qué me pasó, Hermione, te lo juro…

Harry se queda mirando fijamente a su amiga sin atreverse a continuar.

—No voy a juzgarte, Harry —asegura Hermione suavemente.

—Está bien ——el auror respira hondo y después suelta—… le besé. ¡Le metí la lengua hasta las amígdalas y todavía no sé por qué lo hice! —sofocado, Harry se levanta y empieza a dar vueltas por el despacho— No sé, supongo que estaba estresado, sin mucha cordura después de todo lo que había sucedido —se detiene y mira a Hermione, buscando su aprobación—...Tenía derecho a hacer alguna locura, ¿no?

— ¿Y qué hizo Malfoy? —pregunta ella con curiosidad.

¿Que qué hizo? En cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Malfoy, en el preciso instante en que Harry se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de la situación, el Slytherin se agarró a él y devoró su boca como si la guerra no hubiera terminado y no hubiera un mañana. A trompicones, Harry le había empujado entonces contra la pared más cercana y, sin previo acuerdo, ambos habían empezado a restregarse el uno contra el otro hasta que se habían corrido.

—Creo que él estaba algo estresado también… ——gruñe el auror antes de volver a sentarse.

— ¡Te devolvió el beso! ——exclama Hermione.

Harry puede entender que su amiga suene tan sorprendida. La relación entre Malfoy y él no se forjó precisamente a besos, sino a maldiciones.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí…

Y le dejó sofocado y jadeante contra esa pared mientras el huía en dirección al Gran Comedor, o lo que quedaba de él, como si todas sus agallas se hubieran consumido con la gesta que había realizado pocas horas antes. No se siente nada orgulloso de ello.

—Entonces, debió ser un gran beso… —dice Hermione ahora en un tono bastante ligero.

— ¿Cómo voy a acordarme? —gruñe de nuevo el auror.

Ella se muerde el labio. No quiere que Harry piense que se está burlando, porque no lo está haciendo.

—Entiendo que Malfoy es gay. También.

Él le dirige una mirada demoledora, pero ella no se amilana.

— ¿Cuándo piensas salir del armario, Harry? —pregunta a continuación— Ahora está claro que lo tuyo viene de lejos…

—No voy a hacer nada que pueda provocar que Ginny me impida ver a los niños —responde él en tono apretado.

—Ella no puede quitarte ese derecho. Y ser gay no es ninguna calamidad, Harry.

El auror no responde. Hermione suspira con paciencia.

—Entiendo el porqué te casaste con ella, deseabas una familia. También sé que la querías y que no has podido evitar que, con los años, lo que hay realmente dentro de ti haya aflorado. Has estado reprimiéndolo durante demasiado tiempo, Harry.

—Jamás le fui infiel —se defiende el auror.

—Lo sé. Pero concebir a Albus ya te costó un mundo, tú mismo me lo confesaste hace poco. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabarais divorciados.

Aunque un poco a regañadientes, Harry asiente.

—Entonces, ¿vas a quedar con él? —y ante el silencio de su amigo añade—: Parece que Malfoy sigue recordando ese beso, a pesar de que han pasado nueve años…

Harry suelta un bufido.

—Me comprometí a cenar con quien fuera que ganara mi puja. Así que no es que quiera hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

Y Harry espera que Malfoy haya olvidado ese beso y, aún más, que haya olvidado el vergonzoso restregón. El caso es que él no lo ha hecho, pero no se lo confesaría a Hermione ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El hotel Gleneagles está situado en el precioso condado de Perthshire, en el centro de Escocia. Después de un estresante intercambio de lechuzas, Harry había accedido a que un coche le recogiera en el aeropuerto de Edimburgo, que se encuentra a menos de una hora del hotel. De esa forma, podía tomar un traslador que le dejaría en la parte mágica del aeropuerto, donde el coche le estaría esperando.

Hermione le había obligado a comprarse ropa adecuada y el estrés de Harry había ido sumando puntos. Había acabado adquiriendo un traje de Hugo Boss que le había costado la friolera de 393,14 libras, además de camisa, corbata y zapatos. Harry ni siquiera se atreve a pensar en lo que le está costando la puñetera cena. En el Caldero Chorreante también se come muy bien, ¿acaso Malfoy no lo sabe? Mira que si al final no es él… Pero tiene que serlo, ¿por qué otro amigo estaría dispuesta Parkinson a hacer todo lo que hizo?

Ahora, sentado en la parte de atrás de un Mercedes Berlina de color negro, Harry siente que el agujero que tiene en el estómago se hace cada vez más grande. Durante estos años, él también ha pensado mucho en ese beso, en ese restregón. Vergonzosamente, tiene que reconocer que le ha ayudado en muchos momentos de cama con Ginny, sobre todo hacia el final de su matrimonio. Ahora mismo se siente bastante inseguro sobre las intenciones de Malfoy. Desde luego, está haciendo una ostentación de poder digna de un magnate, cosa que a Harry le incomoda bastante porque él es un hombre de gustos sencillos. Sabe que en ese hotel se va a sentir como pez fuera del agua. Y tal vez sea eso lo que Malfoy esté buscando.

Cuando el magnífico castillo de estilo francés aparece en su campo de visión, Harry no puede por menos que sentirse impresionado. Y todavía más inquieto. El coche avanza rápidamente por una carretera entre las suaves colinas que rodean el hotel y en pocos minutos, se encuentra aparcando en la entrada.

El vestíbulo es tan impresionante como el exterior: columnas de mármol, cortinas rojas desde el techo hasta el suelo, ricos tapices con escenas campestres… Un poco intimidado, Harry se acerca a la recepción. Una amable empleada, enfundada en un traje chaqueta gris, con su rubio cabello recogido en un tirante moño, le sonríe en cuanto se acerca.

—Buenas noches, caballero, soy Stella. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Buenas noches, verá, he quedado con alguien aquí para cenar…

—    ¿A nombre de quién está hecha la reserva?

Harry se siente muy estúpido antes de reconocer:

—Pues no lo sé exactamente…

Y, cuando la última palabra ha abandonado sus labios, un repentino ataque de pánico hace mella en él. ¿Y si Malfoy ha montado todo esto sin ninguna intención de presentarse? De dejarle como un imbécil pueblerino en este sitio tan elegante…

—Perdone, caballero, ¿su nombre, si es tan amable?

Harry se da cuenta de que la recepcionista le ha estado hablando mientras él era presa de un fiero terror al ridículo.

—Harry Potter.

Ella teclea rápidamente en el ordenador y su sonrisa le indica al auror que, al menos, no va a quedar como un imbécil tan pronto.

—El señor Malfoy le está esperando en el bar, señor Potter.

 _Bien, Malfoy_. Una vez confirmadas sus sospechas, Harry no sabe si sentirse aliviado o todavía más preocupado.

Tras seguir las indicaciones de Stella, Harry llega al bar del  hotel, una glamurosa estancia inspirada en la época del jazz en los años veinte. Las luces están bastante atenuadas y suena una música de ambiente suave, que a pesar de todo no logran apagar el sonido de las risas y conversaciones que flotan en el aire. Nervioso, Harry barre con la mirada el lugar en busca de Malfoy. No tiene ni idea de cuánto puede haber cambiado, de si será capaz de reconocerle. Finalmente lo localiza sentado a una mesa al fondo, junto a la chimenea. Él también le ha visto, y se levanta para salir a su encuentro. El inmenso agujero que Harry tenía en el estómago ha sido ocupado sin previo aviso por un nido de abejas que no paran de zumbar y le provocan un extraño  e inquietante cosquilleo.

—Hola, Potter.

Malfoy extiende su mano y Harry se la estrecha. El apretón es firme, conectando la piel entre su pulgar y su índice con la de Harry, agitando la mano un par de veces. En este preciso momento, el Jefe de Aurores se alegra mucho de que Hermione le arrastrara por medio Londres para que se comprara un traje. El de Malfoy es azul oscuro, de corte impecable.

—Nuestra reserva es para las siete y media, ¿quieres tomar algo mientras esperamos?

Harry asiente, pensando que algo de alcohol le ayudará a pasar el trance. Sigue a Malfoy hasta su mesa con una profunda sensación de irrealidad. Un camarero se acerca a ellos apenas han tomado asiento en los confortables butacones de piel.

— ¿Qué le sirvo, señor?

—Una cerveza, por favor.

— ¿El señor desea alguna marca en especial?

— ¿Una Bombardier?

—Por supuesto, señor.

Cuando el camarero se retira, Malfoy y Harry se miran unos momentos en silencio. Encima de la mesa hay una copa de vino blanco, que Malfoy toma y da un pequeño sorbo. Harry no sabe si su ex compañero de escuela está tan tranquilo como parece o es solamente una fachada. A él, el incómodo cosquilleo sigue haciéndole estragos en el estómago. Sea como sea, Harry decide que ha llegado el momento de saber la razón de que se encuentre aquí esta noche.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta simplemente.

Malfoy no contesta en seguida. Deja la copa de vino en la mesa y se reacomoda en el butacón, como si su respuesta fuera a necesitar de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, solamente dice:

—Nunca respondiste.

Harry se da cuenta de que no puede enfrentar la mirada de Malfoy, tan directa, tan gris. Fija la suya en la pulida superficie de mármol de la mesa, que resplandece levemente bajo la tenue luz.

 —No había nada que responder —dice finalmente.

El camarero llega con la cerveza y corta lo que fuera a decir Malfoy a continuación. Así que el rubio coge de nuevo su copa de vino y le da otro sorbo mientras espera que el camarero cumpla con el ritual de servir la bebida. Cuando el camarero se retira para atender a otra mesa, Harry coge el vaso de cerveza, coronado por una espuma cremosa y suave, pero no bebe.

—Mira, acababan de pasar muchas cosas… Una de ellas que todavía seguía vivo, cosa que sinceramente no esperaba… Supongo que me volví un poco loco, eso es todo.

—Quieres decir que si te hubieras tropezado con otro, no sé, con Goyle, por ejemplo, ¿hubieras hecho lo mismo?

Harry puede ver claramente como la mirada de Mafoy se endurece durante unos instantes, para suavizarse inmediatamente después, como si estuviera tratando de controlar una furia que todavía no quiere que asome.

—No lo sé… supongo… creo que no… ¡Por Dios, Malfoy! ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas a algo que sucedió hace nueve años?

—Tal vez porque a mí me pareció que lo querías, que realmente lo deseabas… Y me hirió mucho que después no te dignaras a contestar ninguna de las lechuzas que te envié.

Harry deja de nuevo el vaso en la mesa, sin haber probado la cerveza todavía.

— ¿Para eso me has traído aquí, hoy? —pregunta— ¿Para recriminarme un hecho sin importancia que sucedió hace tanto tiempo?

Por el rostro de Malfoy cruza una expresión herida que también desaparece rápidamente.

—Regresaste por mí en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Por qué regresaste a buscarme, Potter? —pregunta.

Más que harto de tanto interrogatorio, para el que sinceramente no tiene ninguna buena respuesta, Harry se inclina sobre la mesa y baja un poco la voz antes de decir:

—Porque soy el puto héroe, Malfoy, por eso.

Coge de nuevo su cerveza y ésta vez vacía casi medio vaso de un solo trago. Cuando lo deja sobre la mesa de nuevo, Malfoy sigue mirándole con una expresión que ahora el auror no puede descifrar. Pero antes de que Harry pueda sugerir que esta cena es una tontería y que es mejor que regrese a Londres —sobre todo antes de que suelte algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después—, un nuevo camarero se acerca a ellos para informarles que su mesa está lista y pueden pasar al comedor Strathearn. Sin otro remedio, Harry sigue junto a Malfoy al camarero hasta el mentado lugar.

Hasta la fecha, el único comedor que le había impresionado la primera vez que lo vio fue el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y por aquel entonces tenía solamente once años. El Strathearn es simplemente… abrumador. De estilo _art deco_ con una atmósfera que exhuma sofisticación y refinamiento, tiene todos los ingredientes para conseguir que Harry se sienta, realmente, un paleto fuera de lugar, por mucho Hugo Boss que vista.

Todas las mesas son redondas, de mayor o menor tamaño, vestidas con inmaculados manteles blancos. Les colocan en una mesa para dos, junto a uno de los altos ventanales. En el centro hay un candelabro de plata con una vela blanca que ya está encendida. Igual que en el bar, las sillas son cómodos butacones de piel, pero en esta ocasión de color gris. Un camarero les entrega las cartas  y los dos magos las estudian en silencio. Harry piensa que 62,50 libras por tres platos o 70 libras por cuatro platos es una verdadera barbaridad. Levanta la mirada de la carta un momento y mira a su alrededor. Toda esta gente puede permitírselo, piensa a continuación. Por lo visto, Malfoy también.

—    ¿Qué te apetece?

Después del largo silencio establecido entre ellos, la voz de Malfoy le sobresalta un poco, como si temiera que adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

—Creo que…los tomates con requesón de primero y… cordero asado —responde.

Malfoy asiente, como si considerara que es una buena elección.

—Yo me decanto por la berenjena ahumado con olivas negras, remolacha y queso.  Y el lenguado de Dover de segundo.

Después de que el camarero se haya acercado a la mesa para tomar nota, lo hace el sumiller quien, tras una extensa y animada conversación con Malfoy, les recomienda dos clases de vino para los platos que han pedido: un vino portugués, Dow’s Vintage Port 2007 y un vino blanco francés, Romanée Conti Montrachet.

Con la esperanza de que Malfoy no vuelva al tema del beso, Harry se ve en la obligación de intentar dirigir una conversación que verse sobre cualquier otra cosa y le ayude a pasar esta cena en paz.

—    ¿Y qué has hecho estos años? —pregunta.

—Oh, pues, he viajado bastante…

—    ¿Por Europa?

—Básicamente. También estuve viviendo en Estados Unidos durante unos meses. Pero no me gustó demasiado, así que regresé antes del plazo que me había marcado —Esa implacable mirada gris cae de nuevo sobre Harry—. ¿Qué has hecho tú? Aparte de casarte, tener hijos, divorciarte y convertirte en el Jefe de Aurores?

Malfoy se ríe ante la cara de asombro de Harry.

—No te sorprendas —dice—. Pansy me ha mantenido informado sobre ti todos estos años.

—Creo que no sé qué decir a eso… —reconoce Harry un poco incómodo.

Malfoy sonríe de nuevo antes de decir:

—Durante todo este tiempo me he mantenido alejado porque tenías una esposa, _Harry_. Pero te has divorciado y ahora estás libre otra vez.

—Malfoy…

—Draco, por favor. Como te decía, he respetado tu elección durante todos estos años. Incluso he acabado comprendiendo por qué elegiste a Ginny Weasley —Draco deja escapar un suspiro—… Sin embargo, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me des una oportunidad.

La llegada del sumiller con los vinos elegidos para la cena demora la respuesta de Harry a tal afirmación. El auror observa con impaciencia lo que piensa que es un exagerado protocolo para abrir una simple botella de vino y el nuevo intercambio de opiniones entre el sumiller y Malfoy. Cuando el sumiller se retira por fin, Harry se apresura a asegurar:

—Malf… Draco, lo siento, pero no me gustan los hombres.

—Ya, y mi pelo es más negro que el azabache…—dice Draco con sarcasmo.

¿Cómo han llegado otra vez al mismo tema? Harry reprime un bufido de exasperación. Tiene que hacerle comprender a Malfoy que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo para los dos.

—A veces, hacemos cosas que no son las que realmente deseamos hacer —intenta explicar de nuevo—, y no necesitamos un motivo racional para hacerlas.

— ¿Cómo casarse con una mujer para tener hijos, para conseguir una familia? Tal vez no sea lo que yo haría, pero no me parece irracional.

Harry se queda en silencio, mirando fijamente a su interlocutor. Sus mandíbulas están tan apretadas que amenazan con descascarillar sus dientes.

—Este vino es excelente. Pruébalo —sugiere Draco tras dar un sorbo a su copa.

— ¡Tú no eres quién para juzgarme, Malfoy! —dice el auror con los dientes apretados.

Todo en su expresión corporal, en su mirada, en su respiración ligeramente agitada, indica que Harry va a levantarse de un momento a otro de la mesa y a dejarle ahí plantado. Draco no puede permitirlo, se juega demasiado en esta cena.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento —se apresura a excusarse—. También yo estuve tentado a casarme para satisfacer a mis padres, pero no lo hice. Supongo que mi necesidad de formar una familia no era tan primordial como la tuya. Lo entiendo, _Harry_ , no pienses que no lo hago.

Harry sigue mirándole con disgusto, pero toma su copa de vino y da un buen trago. Draco está tentado a decirle que _esa_ no es la manera de degustar un vino tan caro, pero no cree que su observación fuera bienvenida.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —pregunta—. Me refiero al divorcio.

Harry mira la copa, que aún tiene en la mano, y deja escapar un suspiro, todavía con los dientes apretados.

—Echo de menos a mis hijos —confiesa—. No puedo verlos tanto como quisiera.

— ¿No te deja verlos?

—Lo intenta… —reconoce.

Dos camareros llegan con sus primeros y ambos guardan silencio. Harry puede sentir la mirada de Draco sobre él, observándole con esa intensidad que le sobrecoge.

—Conozco un abogado que podría ayudarte.

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. También es culpa de mi trabajo —añade—. Pero antes, por muy tarde que llegara a casa, podía verlos, aunque estuvieran dormidos…

— ¿Por qué no pides la custodia?

—El Wizangamot se la dio a Ginny.

—Pero eso podría cambiar en manos de un buen abogado…

—Malfoy…

—Draco.

—…te agradezco tu preocupación, pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Durante un rato comen en silencio. Harry tiene que reconocer que los tomates con requesón, albahaca y brotes de jardín están exquisitos. Discretamente, observa a Malfoy que ahora solamente está pendiente de su plato. O finge estarlo. Tiene que reconocer que se ha convertido en un mago realmente atractivo. Le envuelve un irresistible aire de hombre de mundo, con porte y modales de gentleman. Se pregunta qué habrá estado haciendo todos estos años, aparte de viajar.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Draco asiente— ¿A qué te dedicas?

Malfoy parece feliz de poder entablar de nueva una conversación con él.

—Soy escritor.

— ¿Escritor? Debo reconocer que hoy no dejas de sorprenderme —admite Harry— ¿Y qué tipo de libros escribes?

Por primera vez, al auror le parece notar que Malfoy se siente inseguro.

—Prométeme que no vas a reírte…

También por primera vez, Harry sonríe. Le encanta ver a Malfoy titubeando.

—Lo prometo —asegura, sin embargo.

Draco toma aire y dice:

—He escrito varias cosas pero lo que más éxito ha tenido han sido una serie de novelas basadas en las peripecias de un auror.

Harry está a punto de soltar los cubiertos de la sorpresa.

— ¿Tú eres _The Traveling Feather **[1]**_? —exclama.

—Sí, ese es mi seudónimo —Draco vacila un poco antes de preguntar—. ¿Has… has leído algo mío?

Harry afirma con la cabeza antes de pinchar el último trozo de tomate.

—No me quedó más remedio cuando la gente empezó a decirme que ese auror se parecía mucho a mí. Reconozco que leí el primero solamente por curiosidad. Ginny lo compró. _Caelum Brunel y el Misterio del Minotauro._ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante nombre?

—Porque no podía llamarlo Harry Potter —responde Draco tranquilamente.

Harry abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla.

—Así que, sí, el personaje de _Caelum Brunel_ está basado en ti.

— ¿Han terminado los señores?

La llegada del camarero para retirar los platos da a Harry un poco de tiempo para reponerse de esta nueva información.

—Un solo beso no puede dar para tanto… —musita para sí.

Apenas han retirado los platos que los segundos ya están en la mesa. El estofado de cordero con guisantes, remolacha y cebollitas despide una aroma que hace la boca agua. El lenguado de Draco, después de presentarlo, el camarero se lo llevado para limpiarlo, pero vuelve a estar en la mesa a los pocos minutos.

—Reconozco que me tienes completamente desconcertado —reconoce Harry mientras empieza a cortar su cordero.

—Sí, supongo que lo estás. Pero soy un hombre muy paciente, Harry. Te aseguro que te daré el tiempo que precises. Sé que necesitas conocerme, saber quién soy ahora, no quién fui en la escuela. Quiero que sepas todo lo que puedo ofrecerte, Harry. Y por esta razón, te rogaría que te quedaras a pasar el fin de semana aquí conmigo.

Harry hace un contundente gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Me comprometía a una cena, nada más.

—Lo sé —afirma Draco—. Pero he reservado una suite con dos habitaciones, por si cambiabas de idea. Mañana podríamos jugar al golf, montar a caballo, pescar o practicar el tiro al arco. Incluso aprender a manejar un halcón, bajo la tutela de un experto, por supuesto.

—Todo eso suena fantástico, pero me temo que no he traído equipaje para pasar un fin de semana —Y Harry espera que esto suene lo suficientemente razonable como para que Malfoy no insista más.

—Eso no será ningún problema —asegura Draco, sin embargo.

Y ante la falta de respuesta del auror, elabora su propio razonamiento.

—Harry, ¿cuánto hace que no te dedicas tiempo a ti mismo? Te ofrezco la posibilidad de hacer algo divertido, descansar, si lo prefieres. El hotel tiene un fantástico spa que te dejaría como nuevo.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto, Draco? —pregunta el auror, utilizando su nombre de pilar por primera vez.

La respuesta llega rápida, sin vacilación.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Desde hace nueve años.

Harry cierra los ojos para darse unos momentos antes de responder a tan categórica declaración. Malfoy le descoloca, le acelera el pulso, le pone más nervioso de lo que está dispuesto a reconocer.

—No puedes estar enamorado de mí —rechaza después—. No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Yo tampoco soy el adolescente que conociste en la escuela, Draco. Soy un hombre mucho más difícil de lo que parece, que además no está pasando por su mejor momento.

Draco sonríe.

—Nunca he pensado que fueras un hombre fácil…

— ¡Oh, por favor! —se molesta el auror ante el doble sentido de la frase.

Pero Draco sigue sonriendo cuando dice:

—Quédate mañana, solamente mañana, Harry. Podemos salir a montar después del desayuno. El paisaje también es precioso en otoño. Cuando volvamos, podemos tomar un aperitivo en el bar antes de comer. Por la tarde podríamos probar con lo de los halcones y después tomar el té, lo cual te aseguro que es toda una experiencia en Glenagles.

Con la mirada fija en su plato, Harry no sabe realmente qué responder. Su sentido común le dice que debe rechazar el plan de Malfoy. Volver a casa una vez terminada la cena y seguir con su vida, como ya hizo una vez. Sin embargo…

—No tienes a los niños este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo que estar localizable por si sucediera algo…

—Estoy seguro de que tus aurores tienen medios para encontrarte, si fuera necesario.

—Sí… —suspira Harry mientras su voluntad de seguir resistiéndose se va debilitando poco a poco.

¿Qué va a hacer el sábado, de todas formas? Se encerrará en casa, tirado  en el sofá para ver deportes o una película detrás de otra en el televisor, deseando que suceda algo que le obligue a ejercer de Jefe de Aurores, el único papel que ahora mismo se le da bien en la vida.  Comerá mal y beberá más cervezas de las que le convienen. Se levantará el domingo con resaca y se lo pasará otra vez tirado en el sofá, demasiado cansado y deprimido como para hacer otra cosa. Sus fines de semana últimamente son una mierda.

—Está bien —accede por fin—. Creo que lo de la cetrería suena interesante.

El rostro de Malfoy resplandece y está guapo, guapo, guapo a morir.

Después de cenar vuelven al bar para tomar una copa. Draco le explica sus comienzos como escritor, el porqué decidió dedicarse a una profesión a la que nadie en su familia se había dedicado antes. Las peleas que tuvo con su padre al principio por no querer seguir con el negocio familiar, por no querer casarse, por declararse abiertamente gay. Fue entonces cuando empezó a viajar. La ventaja que tiene ser escritor es que se puede trabajar desde cualquier parte. Le cuenta también sus divertidas peripecias de cuando aprendió a utilizar un ordenador. Ahora va con su portátil a todas partes. Ha viajado por toda Europa, pero si tuviera que elegir una ciudad, se quedaría con dos: París y Praga. Harry le escucha embelesado y también con un poco de envidia por todo lo que ha visto y vivido. Él no se ha movido de Gran Bretaña en toda su vida.

El tiempo pasa en un sin sentir y cuando se dan cuenta es más de la una de la mañana. Draco pide las llaves en recepción y Harry le sigue hasta un ascensor privado que les deja en la Blue Tower suite. Al auror le toca una vez más quedarse impresionado. Con vistas a la entrada principal del hotel, la suite está dividida en dos niveles, unidos por una maravillosa escalera de caracol hecha a mano. Cuenta con dos elegantes habitaciones, un lujoso cuarto de baño y una sala con ducha de vapor en la planta baja, además de una sala de estar a la que no le falta ningún detalle. Draco ya tiene sus cosas en una de las habitaciones y le muestra a Harry la otra. Hay un pijama sobre la almohada y unas zapatillas junto a la cama. Cuando abre el armario, Harry comprueba que hay varias prendas colgadas y también ropa interior en los cajones. Por lo visto, Malfoy estaba muy seguro de convencerle. Harry no sabe si sentirse halagado o molesto consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil y haberse dejado convencer. Finalmente decide no darle más vueltas a la cabeza esta noche. Tras pasar por el lujoso baño, se acuesta y, contrariamente a lo que suele sucederle últimamente, no tarda ni cinco minutos en quedarse dormido.

 

Draco pasea por la sala de estar de la suite con el móvil en la mano. Se ha levantado temprano, se ha dado una ducha, se ha afeitado y se ha vestido con ropa cómoda para montar. Después ha pedido el desayuno, que ya está en la mesa a la espera de que Harry se levante. Tan solo son las ocho de la mañana, así que va a concederle media hora más.

—    ¡Pans, por fin!

 _— ¿Pero sabes la hora que es?_ —gruñe Pansy desde el otro lado de la línea.

—    ¿Preferías que te llamara ayer a las dos de la mañana?

Su amiga gruñe algo más que resulta ininteligible para Draco antes de preguntar:

—    _¿Cómo te fue?_

—Mejor de lo que esperaba porque todavía está aquí.

—    _¡Lograste que se quedara!_ —exclama ella, emocionada.

—Sí, bueno, le convencí para hoy. Veremos si consigo que se quede mañana también…

_—Seguro que sí, Draco. Si hubiera estado tan a la defensiva como pensabas, ya se hubiera ido ayer por la noche, después de cenar._

—Oh, y lo está, no te creas que no. Estaba convencido de que mi intención era recriminarle su actuación de hace nueve años. Y me temo que no acaba de creerse que pueda estar enamorado de él.

_—Pero se ha quedado…_

—Sí, se ha quedado —suspira Draco—. Ya veremos cómo termina el día…

—  _¡Si estuviera ahí te daría un sopapo, Draco Malfoy! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan negativo?_

—Creo que le estoy abrumando con tanto lujo…

_—Joder, en su puta vida habrá disfrutado Potter de un poco de lujo. Solo trata de que no se sienta incómodo, eso es todo. Pero a lo bueno uno se acostumbra muy pronto. Él también lo hará._

—No sé, Pans, es que tampoco quiero parecer presuntuoso. Harry no me parece un hombre que necesite de este tipo de cosas para ser feliz.

Ella se ríe.

_—Pues llegas tarde, cariño. Y sí, Potter es un hombre primario, pero si te gustan del tipo básico, qué se le va a hacer. Ya añadirás tú los complementos…_

—No se puede hablar contigo —no puede por menos que reírse Draco—… Y no es tan primario. Ayer llegó vestido con un traje de Hugo Boss que quitaba el aliento. Estaba tan guapo, Pans… —suspira.

—  _¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Fóllatelo ya de una vez y deja de suspirar como una nena!_

—Pudiera…

_—Querer es poder, Draco. Potter caerá. Un día u otro…_

—Te dejo —dice apresuradamente Draco—. He oído la puerta de arriba…

_—Llámame esta noche y me cuentas…_

—Lo haré. Un beso.

 

Harry ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que durmió tan plácidamente. Si no fuera por las acuciantes ganas de orinar, no se habría levantado todavía. Después de una revigorizante ducha, examina detenidamente la ropa que hay colgada en el armario, considerando qué ponerse. Elige un conjunto casual, un pantalón de micropana beig, una sudadera de color crudo y unos zapatos de ante marrones. Todo es de su talla. Una vez más se pregunta si debe preocuparse.

Draco le está esperando abajo, sentando en el sofá leyendo el periódico. En la mesa hay preparado un abundante desayuno.

—Buenos días —le sonríe, doblando el periódico—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien —reconoce Harry—. ¿Hace mucho que te has levantado?

—No mucho —miente Draco— ¿Desayunamos?

Harry observa que Malfoy ha optado por ropas similares a las suyas, pero en tonos azules y grises. El auror se siente tontamente aliviado de haber elegido la ropa correcta.

—    ¿A qué hora vamos a montar? —pregunta.

—A las diez —responde Draco— ¿Has montado antes?

Harry niega con la cabeza.

—Caballos, no —aclara después.

—Es bastante fácil. Además, te los dan ya ensillados.

Y Draco se pone a explicarle su primera experiencia con caballos, a los ocho años. Sus padres le había comprado un pony para su cumpleaños y él se dedicó a martirizarlo de tal manera que, después,  cada vez que intentaba montarlo le tiraba al suelo. Cuando su madre descubrió lo bicho que había sido con el pobre animal, le castigó sin dulces durante un mes. A los catorce, había aprendido a montar de verdad en casa de sus tíos, en Toulouse. Y había sido cuidadoso y cariñoso con su montura. _Solamente fue una etapa de niño malcriado, Harry, te lo juro. Ya no hago esas cosas…_ Harry se ríe con ganas de la expresión descompuesta de Draco. Y a Draco esa risa le suena a gloria.

El paisaje todavía otoñal del condado de Perthshire es precioso. Sin embargo, el tiempo de esta mañana de noviembre ha decidido no acompañar a Draco en sus expectativas y el cielo se llena rápidamente de nubarrones que amenazan con descargar lluvia sin dejarles acabar el paseo. A pesar de que Harry hace un buen rato que cabalga en silencio, Draco cree que se le ve bastante contento. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas por el frío y el pelo alborotado por las continuas rachas de viento. Draco tiene la esperanza de que sea precisamente ese viento el que acabe deshilachando las negras nubes.

—Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado —confiesa Harry de repente.

—Sí, esto es muy tranquilo —se apresura a comentar también Draco—. Espero que no llueva antes de que podamos volver…

Harry eleva el rostro hacia el cielo y entrecierra un poco los ojos. Él también espera que no se eche a llover porque está disfrutando del paseo mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Continuemos un poco más —dice.

— ¿Te atreverás a galopar si empieza a caer el diluvio universal?

— ¿Me estás retando, Malfoy?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, Potter, lo que no quiero es que te caigas del caballo y te desnuques, y pasarme lo que me quede de vida en Azkaban.

—Qué generosa preocupación —se mofa Harry.

El primer trueno retumba como si fueran mil cañones, asustando un poco a las monturas.

—Retiro lo de continuar un poco más.

Harry hace dar la vuelta a su caballo y lo espolea tras gritar _¡Te echo una carrera, Malfoy!_ Empiezan a caer las primeras gotas cuando Draco sale al galope detrás de él.

Llegan al hotel empapados, sudorosos y risueños. A pesar de su ventaja, Harry ha perdido la alocada carrera a campo abierto a favor de la experiencia de Draco. Dejan a los caballos en las cuadras y cuando están a salvo de miradas curiosas, se aplican un hechizo para secar sus ropas. Cuando llegan al bar están completamente secos, aunque han dejado su pelo un poco húmedo para disimular.

Hoy Harry parece otro hombre, piensa Draco. El ejercicio físico le ha sentado bien. Bromea y se ríe como un niño al que han dejado chapotear en los charcos bajo la lluvia. Tienen suerte y pueden sentarse en la misma mesa que la noche anterior, junto a la chimenea. A pesar del hechizo secante, los dos están un poco ateridos.  Draco pide un Martini Extra Seco y Harry se decanta por un café irlandés.

— ¿Tenemos que trajearnos para comer? —pregunta Harry mientras degusta su irlandés.

—No —responde Draco—. Hoy he reservado en el comedor Deseo. Comida mediterránea.

—Ah, bien.

Harry parece contento de no tener que ponerse el traje de nuevo, aunque a Draco no le importaría verlo tan elegante otra vez. Y el entusiasmo del auror aumenta cuando, una hora más tarde, ve que la carta de Deseo ofrece incluso pizzas. Pero Draco no está dispuesto a dejarle comer una simple pizza, cosa que puede hacer todos los días en cualquier restaurantucho del tres al cuarto.

—    ¿Me dejas elegir? —pregunta.

Harry no se atreve a decir que no. Al fin y al cabo este fin de semana está saliendo del bolsillo de Malfoy. Así que de primero comen una selección de charcutería ibérica y queso español y de segundo una Zarzuela de Mariscos. El postre es un fondant de chocolate que está para relamerse los bigotes. Harry no tiene queja. Mientras, en el exterior, la tormenta sigue en pleno apogeo.

—No habrá cetrería esta tarde, me temo —dice Draco—. Pero podríamos darnos un masaje en el spa, ¿qué te parece?

—Te lo agradezco, pero será mejor que me marche después de comer.

— ¡Tonterías! Que no puedas hacer volar un halcón no significa que tengas que marcharte.

Sin embargo, el auror hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Te agradezco este fin de semana, Draco, de veras. Pero no puedo permitir que sigas derrochando tu dinero por mí.

Draco deja de remover su café con la cucharilla para enfrentar su mirada a la del auror.

—Primero, los fines de semana acaban en domingo, que yo sepa. Y segundo, si derrocho, como tú dices, es porque quiero y puedo. Además, no considero un derroche tratar de mantener a mi lado a la persona que quiero el máximo tiempo posible.

A Harry se le trasmuta la expresión, Draco puede verlo perfectamente.

—Draco, lo que me pides es… complicado.

—    ¿Por qué? Estas divorciado, ¿no?

Harry guarda silencio unos instantes. Sus ojos ya no sonríen.

—Mira, Ginny me está poniendo las cosas muy difíciles con los niños —reconoce finalmente—. Es su forma de vengarse, supongo. No quiero darle más argumentos para que no me deje verlos —Y Hermione que diga lo que quiera, pero él conoce a su ex mujer.

Sin embargo, Draco está decidido a llegar a una conclusión con Harry, sea la que sea. Porque, tal como le ha dicho Pansy muchas veces, no puede seguir viviendo de ilusiones.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Harry, y te agradeceré que seas completamente sincero conmigo, porque de ello dependerán las decisiones que tome a continuación.

Un poco sorprendido por tanta solemnidad, Harry asiente.

—    ¿Te sientes atraído por mí?

Harry se siente atrapado. Estruja su servilleta apenas sin darse cuenta, mientras desvía su mirada de la inclemente mirada de Draco.

—Sí, supongo que sí —admite débilmente.

—Entonces, si no te preocupara el tema de tus hijos, ¿iniciarías una relación conmigo?

—Draco…

—    ¿Sí o no?

—Apenas nos conocemos —se defiende el auror—. Ya no tenemos nada que ver con quiénes éramos en la escuela.

—Perdona, pero yo lo estoy intentando y tú solo quieres irte.

—    ¡No me presiones, Draco!

El tono crispado del auror hace que Draco decida guardar silencio y dejar que se disipe un poco la tensión que ahora mismo hay entre ellos. Termina con su café y espera a que Harry haga lo mismo con el suyo. Sin embargo, el auror aparta la taza y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa.

—No quiero que terminemos enfadados —dice.

—No estoy enfadado, solo decepcionado.

—Me estás pidiendo algo que ahora mismo…

Pero Draco no le deja terminar la frase.

—    ¿Piensas quedarte en el armario para siempre? —pregunta.

Harry, nuevamente, no tiene respuesta.

—Pediré un coche en recepción —Draco no puede evitar que su tono sea más frío y cortante de lo que pretendía.

Hace una señal al camarero para que le traiga la cuenta. Mientras esperan, el silencio es denso e incómodo entre ellos. Cuando el camarero llega por fin con la cuenta, Draco la firma para que la carguen a su habitación. Se levanta de la mesa y se encamina con pasos firmes hacia la salida del comedor. El auror se apresura a seguirle, cabizbajo, sintiéndose tan avergonzado como ese día en el que salió corriendo, nueve años atrás. En el ascensor Draco ni siquiera le mira, haciéndole sentir todavía más miserable.

—Draco… —intenta cuando llegan a la habitación.

Pero éste hace un contundente gesto con la mano, mientras se dirige al teléfono que hay sobre una de las mesitas de la sala de estar.

—No, lo he entendido. Cuando no puede ser, no puede ser. Puedes recoger tus cosas mientras pido el coche a recepción.

Aparte de lo que llevaba la noche de la cena, Harry no tiene nada que recoger. La mente y el corazón del auror se encuentras en un estado de caos absoluto. Sabe que se está engañando a si mismo negándose a aceptar que podría tener otro tipo de vida, si quisiera. Que continuar diciéndose que lo hace por sus hijos es una verdad a medias porque, a pesar de haber pasado por el trance de encontrarse bajo el foco de atención muchas veces, ya sea como loco, mentiroso, enemigo público número uno o héroe, sin olvidar sus recientes títulos de infiel y desastre sexual, le asusta encontrarse en la palestra una vez más. No sabe si podría manejar que su nuevo título fuera el de maricón. Está muy cansado, desgastado más bien. El divorcio ha sido como si una montaña se hubiera desplomado sobre él, enterrándole tan hondo que por más esfuerzos que hace no logra rascar la superficie. Y ahora llega Malfoy y abre una salida entre ese montón de piedras y tierra que están aplastándole y él se niega a salir. Porque seguir aplastado y, en cierta forma, refugiado bajo esas piedras, le permite ocultarse de las cosas a las que no quiere enfrentarse. Sin embargo, volver a un apartamento vacío y triste tampoco ayudará a hacerle sentir mejor.

—Draco, espera…

El mago rubio, con el auricular en la oreja, le mira alzando una ceja, como si estuviera ya harto de él. Harry se arma de valor.

—Tal vez ese masaje en el spa me iría bien…

Durante unos momentos Draco no se mueve. Simplemente sigue mirándole como si considerara que su petición está ya fuera de lugar, que ya es demasiado tarde. No obstante, acaba colgando el teléfono.

—            ¿Estás tratando de volverme loco? —pregunta, serio, sin la más mínima concesión en su tono de voz.

—No… —musita Harry débilmente.

Tras lo que a Harry le parecen unos interminables segundos, Draco vuelve a descolgar el teléfono y pide que le pongan con el spa.

 

Draco había solicitado un masaje profundo de músculos para Harry y un facial anti-envejecimiento para él. Una hora y veinte minutos después, el auror se siente como si le hubieran dado una paliza, pero una muy agradable. Su cuello ya no está rígido, siente sus hombros sueltos y ligeros y, en general, sus músculos parecen haberse tomado unas vacaciones porque tampoco los nota. Amodorrado, sube a la habitación para darse una ducha y despejarse un poco. Draco ya se encuentra allí. Tiene su portátil sobre la mesa y parece que está trabajando.

—Hola… —saluda.

Draco hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su portátil. Con el estómago un poco encogido, Harry empieza a subir la escalera de caracol. Cuando vuelve a bajar media hora después, Draco sigue trabajando. Teclea con rapidez, casi con furia, como si fuera preso de un repentino ataque de inspiración.

—He pedido que nos suban la cena a la habitación —dice sin volverse.

—Bien… —acepta Harry, no muy seguro todavía del humor de Draco.

Pero está claro que hoy tampoco va a irse. Se sienta en el sofá, sin saber qué hacer. No se atreve a poner la televisión por si molesta al escritor. Así que permanece ahí sentado, incómodo e ignorado.

—            ¿Una nueva aventura del auror _Caelum Brunel_? —pregunta al cabo de un rato con la esperanza de que Draco vuelva a hablarle.

—Puede que la última.

—    ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque voy a sacarle del armario y no sé cómo será recibido por mis lectores.

Harry se levanta del sofá casi de un salto.

—    ¿Te has vuelto loco?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta a su vez Draco, todavía sin mirarle—. ¿Temes que descubran que Harry Potter también es gay?

—No, porque no puedes acabar con tu personaje solo por despecho.

Draco deja de teclear y se queda quieto, releyendo lo que acaba de escribir.

—Me estaba cansando de él, de todas formas —dice después.

—Haz lo que quieras, es tu personaje al fin y al cabo.

Harry se acerca al balcón y se pone a contemplar el paisaje a través de los cristales. Ha dejado de llover. No comprende por qué se siente tan enfadado. Tal vez porque, si ha sabido leer bien entre líneas, Draco se ha cansado de él también. Sin embargo, ¿no es eso que quería?

—Creo que voy a dar una vuelta —decide en un arrebato—. Me sentará bien tomar un poco el aire.

—Como quieras.

Harry convoca la parka que había utilizado para el paseo a caballo y abandona la suite.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Draco coge el móvil que tiene sobre la mesa, junto al portátil, y marca el número de Pansy.

—Hola, Pans…

Por el sombrío tono de Draco, desde el otro lado de la línea Pansy asume que Potter se ha ido.

—    _¿Qué ha pasado?_ —pregunta.

—Me está volviendo loco, Pans —se lamenta Draco—.  Ahora se va, ahora se queda… Apenas ha reconocido que se siente atraído por mí, pero cuando le digo si estaría dispuesto a intentar una relación conmigo, me sale con que le pido algo que no puede asumir… Acaba de irse a dar una vuelta porque dice que necesita _tomar el aire._

_—Entonces, ¿sigue aquí? ¡Pero esto es maravilloso, Draco! —exclama ella._

—    ¿Maravilloso? Lo que es, es una mierda. Siento que estoy perdiendo  miserablemente el tiempo, Pans.

_—No, escucha, mientras esté aquí, sigues teniendo una oportunidad. Recuerda como era Potter en la escuela, Draco. Nadie le hacía pasar por donde él no quería. Le plantó cara a Snape, a Umbridge y a quien se le puso por delante, incluido el mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Si sigue aquí, es porque en realidad no quiere irse._

—Entonces, ¿por qué me lo está poniendo tan difícil?

Draco oye un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea.

_—Porque es Potter, cariño —Pansy suspira a través de la línea—. Estoy convencida de que te desea, pero está muerto de miedo, lo cual deja en entredicho el famoso valor de los Gryffindor —se burla después—. Potter es humano, después de todo. No querrá perder a sus hijos, el respeto con el que cuenta como Jefe de Aurores, a sus amigos… Tú le estás pidiendo algo para lo que él no cree estar preparado y  no quiere una nueva hecatombe en su vida. Tendrás que ser más drástico, Draco._

—    ¿Drástico?

 _—Sí, drástico_ —reafirma Pansy—. _No te digo que le violes, claro está, pero pégale un buen repaso. Uno que le deje sin aire y con el cerebro del revés, ya me entiendes… Más o menos como te dejó él a ti hace unos años_ —le recuerda.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer eso, Pans. Jamás me he echado sobre alguien que no lo deseara…

Esta vez, lo que llega a través de la línea es un fuerte bufido.

_—Cariño, Potter LO ESTÁ DESEANDO. Otra cosa es que no se atreva. Y si tanto problema te supone, consigue que lo haga él. Con un poco de suerte acaba encontrando sus pelotas y te llevas una sorpresa…_

—Está bien, ya veré cómo me las arreglo…—dice Draco, todavía no muy convencido.

 _—Llámame mañana por la mañana, sin falta —_ exige Pansy _—. Quiero saber._

Draco deja escapar una risa suave.

—No tienes remedio…

_—Pero aun así me quieres. Estaré esperando tu llamada._

En cuanto cuelga, Draco se siente un poco mejor. Pansy a veces puede ser muy pesada, pero tiene la virtud de aclararle las ideas, de reactivarle. Vuelve a dejar el móvil sobre la mesa y se concentra otra vez en su trabajo a la espera de que Harry decida regresar.

 

El aire frío del campo escocés le ha sentado bien a Harry. Tiene las mejillas heladas, el pelo alborotado y los pies fríos, pero las ideas mucho más claras que antes de salir a pasear. Toma el ascensor hasta la Blue Tower suite, a pesar de todo, un poco nervioso.

Draco están sentado en el sofá, con el portátil sobre las rodillas porque el servicio de habitaciones ya ha preparado la cena en la mesa de la sala de estar. Levanta la cabeza cuando le oye salir del ascensor y le dirige una mirada interrogativa, pero no dice nada. Harry se quita la parka y la deja sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones.

—Ya han preparado la cena…

Draco asiente.

—Cenamos cuando quieras —dice después.

—Puedo esperar si estás muy liado…

—No, solamente estaba haciendo tiempo.

Draco cierra el portátil y lo deja sobre la mesita que hay frente al sofá. Los dos se sientan a la mesa.

—He pedido algo ligero, espero que te guste.

Crema de champiñones, rape a la plancha y una variedad de frutas como postre.

—Algo caliente es perfecto —dice Harry mientras se sirve la crema de champiñones de una elegante sopera—. Hace bastante frío fuera.

Empiezan a comer en silencio. Draco no piensa preguntar. Hasta el momento, él ha sido el único que ha puesto el corazón sobre la mesa. Y a cambio solamente ha recibido dudas, inseguridad y rechazo como única respuesta. Ahora va a tener que ser Harry quien dé el primer paso si es verdad que ese beso, alguna vez, significó algo para él. Si es verdad que él, Draco Malfoy, no le resulta indiferente.

Observa discretamente a su invitado, que parece comer con más apetito que él. Por lo visto, el paseo le ha sentado bien. ¡Y él reconcomiéndose el cerebro durante todo el tiempo que el auror ha estado fuera! Draco siente que el desánimo empieza a hacer mella en él, a pesar de lo que opine Pansy. Seguramente, esta cita con Potter ha sido la idea más deplorable que ha tenido en su vida, porque va a salir de ella mucho peor de lo que ya estaba antes de tenerla.

— ¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y creo que es una buena idea que saques a _Caelum Brunel_ del armario —dice de pronto el auror.

Draco aparta la mirada de su plato, sorprendido. Aparentemente, Harry sigue concentrado en el suyo, aunque ahora mismo no come, solamente hace que la cuchara dé vueltas lentamente dentro de lo que queda de la crema de champiñones.

—Así no les sorprenderá tanto cuando salga yo del mío —añade el auror a continuación.

Draco deja de comer y estudia con detenimiento al mago sentado frente a él, que ahora le mira con esos ojos de un verde imposible.

—Pero tienes que darme tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? —prosigue Harry—. Tengo que hacer esto despacio. Me gustaría que fuera algo privado entre nosotros, de momento. Tampoco sabemos si funcionará, así que es mejor esperar a que estemos seguros de lo que tenemos antes de escamparlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Me parece razonable —acierta decir Draco, todavía atónito por el inesperado giro que acaban de dar las cosas.

Después de su pequeño discurso, Harry parece más relajado, como si hubiera soltado por fin el lastre que no le dejaba avanzar.

—    ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea? —pregunta Draco.

Harry vuelve a jugar con la cuchara en su plato antes de responder.

—Creo que nadie se había esforzado tanto por mí, ¿sabes? Ginny simplemente estaba ahí. Era la opción fácil, la que me llevaba a conseguir lo que yo quería, lo que siempre había deseado y no había tenido. Me ha costado tiempo y disgustos darme cuenta de ello. Ahora tengo una ex mujer que me odia y unos niños a los que casi no puedo ver.

—Pero tienes amigos —le recuerda Draco—. Pusieron bastante dinero sobre la mesa para evitar que Pansy ganara la puja.

Harry sonríe al recordarlo.

—Sí, tengo buenos amigos todavía.

—Y me tienes a mí.

Draco extiende su mano sobre la mesa y Harry la toma al instante. Durante los dos días que llevan en Gleneagles no se han tocado, aparte del apretón de manos que se dieron la noche de la cena. Ni siquiera han estado lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para que Harry note el aroma de la refinada colonia de Draco o Draco se haya dado cuenta de las tempranas hebras plateadas que se esconden entre los revoltosos mechones de Harry. Y ahora sus manos se sienten cálidas y ansiosas la una dentro de la otra.

Sin soltarle, Draco se levanta de la mesa obligando a Harry a levantarse también. Sigue siendo un poco más alto así que, cuando le abraza, el auror queda perfectamente encajado entre sus brazos. Inclina un poco la cabeza y su mejilla roza pelo negro y suave que huele al sofisticado champú del hotel. Ha deseado tanto este momento que ahora mismo tiembla de pura emoción. Es Harry quien eleva el rostro hacia él y le besa. Y es un beso dominante, ansioso, tan lleno de energía que Draco no espera volver a sentir los labios cuando termine. Sujeta a Harry tan fuerte contra él que le duelen los brazos, las manos, el pecho. Y el auror le corresponde con igual fuerza, besando, mordiendo, clavándole los puños en la espalda con vigor. Sus entrepiernas palpitan una contra la otra, haciéndoles sentir la innegable excitación que allí está despertando.

No hay palabras entre ellos cuando Draco tira de Harry escaleras arriba. Ninguno de los dos se acuerda ya de la cena. Harry siente que está a punto de atravesar un umbral del que no habrá retorno ni espacio para el arrepentimiento. Ya no le importa. Es el momento que, secretamente, ha estado esperando toda la vida. El que pensó que jamás podría permitirse. Por eso, cuando llegan a la habitación de Draco, el auror desnuda a ambos apenas con un gesto de su mano y deja que su compañero le tumbe sobre la cama y empiece a recorrer su cuerpo despacio, que se lo coma más despacio todavía y le robe el aliento. Su voz enronquece a gemidos. Las manos de Draco no son pequeñas y suaves como las de Ginny. Son manos masculinas, un poco más rudas, un poco más grandes, que abarcan más piel, más cuerpo, más de todo. Manos que saben dónde tocar, labios que saben dónde besar, lengua que lame en el sitio preciso, dientes que muerden justo donde la piel más desea.

Los besos son interminables, las caricias urgentes. Draco entra en el cálido cuerpo de Harry tratando de no dejarse llevar por el acuciante impulso de penetrarlo con codicia, rápido, fuerte. Como si temiera que en cualquier momento el auror pudiera arrepentirse y empujarle lejos de él,  perdiendo una oportunidad que sabe que es muy difícil que vuelva a presentarse. Pero Harry atrapa su rostro entre las manos antes de correrse y le mira con esos ojos verdes tan intensos nublados de placer, totalmente entregado a él. Sin asomo de vacilación, sin rastro de duda. Y cuando Draco se derrama, lo hace también con los ojos, incapaz de contener las sensaciones que vibran en su cuerpo, en su corazón.

Horas después, Draco duerme plácidamente mientras Harry sigue despierto, contemplándole, todavía sin poder creerse lo que ha hecho. Le conmovió profundamente ver a Draco llorando sobre su pecho después de hacer el amor. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera amarle de tal forma sin realmente conocerle, sin saber si cumpliría con sus expectativas, prendado de un beso torpe y una corrida todavía más torpe. _Eres muy fácil de amar_ , Harry, le había dicho Draco, _no lo comprendes porque tú no te ves con mis ojos_. Y, por fin, Harry se había dado cuenta de cuánto había deseado que alguien le amara de la forma que Draco lo ha hecho esta noche.

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

El lunes por la mañana el Jefe de Aurores se encuentra en su despacho del Ministerio tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo, sin conseguirlo demasiado. El día anterior Draco y él apenas habían salido de la cama. Habían desayunado en la suite, comido, tomado el té y, entremedias, follado hasta escocerse. Habían dejado Gleneagles sobre las siete de la tarde bajo otra torrencial tormenta. El coche les había llevado hasta el aeropuerto de Edimburgo, donde Draco había tomado un traslador hacia Amsterdam, ciudad en la que vive actualmente, y Harry se había aparecido directamente en su apartamento. Ambos se habían hecho la solemne promesa de verse el próximo fin de semana para hablar de cómo iban a compaginar sus vidas a partir de ahora.

A media mañana aparece Hermione en su despacho con cara de pocos amigos.

—Te he estado llamando todo el fin de semana y no te has dignado a devolverme las llamadas —le recrimina.

—Lo siento, Herm, me dejé el móvil en casa —se disculpa Harry.

Ella tuerce un poco la cabeza, interesada, y se sienta en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿debo asumir que no has estado en casa durante todo el fin de semana?

Harry carraspea un poco, sospechando la que se le viene encima.

—Er… no, no he estado en casa.

Los ojos de ella se abren, amenazando con salir de sus orbitas, mientras se lleva una mano al pecho.

— ¡Harry Potter, ya me estás contando lo que has hecho este fin de semana!

Resignado, Harry se levanta y cierra la puerta de su despacho.

—He estado con él —reconoce después de volver a sentarse.

—  ¿Todo el fin de semana? —vuelve a preguntar ella, incrédula.

—De hecho, nos despedimos ayer a las siete de la tarde.

Hermione se echa hacia atrás en su silla y compone esa expresión resabida que a Harry a veces le da miedo.

—Así que habéis follado…

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pero habéis follado —afirma ella.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Harry, cariño, no te estás viendo la cara. Habéis follado.

Finalmente, el Jefe de Aurores suelta un bufido y dice:

—Tantas veces que me duele el culo —y se apresura a señalar—: Y a él también.

Hermione empieza a reírse tan alto que Harry teme que los aurores empiecen a asomar las cabezas desde sus cubículos.

— ¿Puedes comportarte, por favor?

Ella se tapa la boca con las manos porque no puede dejar de reírse.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —pregunta Harry empezando a mosquearse.

Cuando finalmente puede hablar, Hermione le pregunta:

—No has leído El Profeta del domingo, ¿verdad?

Él esboza una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Cómo iba a leerlo? Estaba ocupado _follando_.

Hermione hace aparecer el ejemplar dominical de El Profeta sobre la mesa y lo empuja hacia Harry. Temiéndose otro disparate sobre su vida, el auror lo coge con cierta aprensión. Esta vez, la foto de portada no es de él sino de Ginny. “ **Mi ex marido me dejó por un antiguo amor de la escuela** ”, reza el titular. Harry mira a su amiga, sobresaltado.

— ¿Cómo puede saber…?

—Tú sigue leyendo… —le aconseja ella, sonriente.

Los ojos de Harry se mueven rápidamente sobre el texto hasta que exclama:

— ¿Cho? ¿De verdad cree que se la he pegado con Cho? ¡Por el amor de Dios!

El auror lanza el periódico sobre la mesa, indignado.

—Pero, ¿no ves la ironía? —se ríe Hermione— ¡En realidad SI estás con un antiguo amor de la escuela! A Ginny le dará un patatús cuando sepa quién es.

—Y yo espero que Oliver no se vea en la obligación de venir a partirme la cara —masculla Harry.

—¡No digas tonterías! El sabe perfectamente que Cho y tú no estáis involucrados en nada —A continuación adopta una expresión pícara y pregunta—: Por cierto, ¿qué tal Malfoy en la cama?

Ahora es Harry quien se ríe.

—A ti voy a contártelo…

 

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

 

La reunión anual de ex alumnos en Hogwarts siempre es un gran acontecimiento social. Su actual directora, Minerva McGonagall, la instauró después de la guerra como una forma de que los alumnos que habían participado en ella pudieran reencontrarse y saber de sus respectivas vidas, y también para recordar a los que ya no estaban.

El encuentro se celebra siempre el primer domingo de julio, cuando los alumnos actuales de la escuela ya no están y los antiguos pueden hacerse dueños y señores del lugar por un día junto a sus familias. La primera actividad de este día festivo es siempre un partido de Quidditch. Dado el limitado tiempo con el que cuentan, cada año se enfrentan solamente dos Casas, que se eligen por sorteo, y el resultado se comunica a los capitanes un mes antes, para que puedan preparar a sus equipos. Teniendo en cuenta las obligaciones laborales y familiares de la mayoría, dicha preparación no suele ser mucha, así que los equipos saltan al campo cada año con más entusiasmo que entrenamiento y que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Este año, el sorteo ha designado a las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, las cuales hace cinco años que no se enfrentan.

Hoy Harry se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sus hijos, James y Albus, están en una de las tribunas con sus tíos y tías. La gran ausente es Ginny, que todavía está digiriendo la nueva resolución del Wizengamot, que la obliga a una custodia compartida y ya no puede poner excusas para que Harry no pueda ver a los niños. Ahora Harry los tendrá cada quince días y la mitad de las vacaciones de verano y Navidad. Los abogados de la familia Malfoy tienen muy mala leche cuando se lo proponen. Como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Harry se encuentra en este momento en el vestuario dando las últimas instrucciones. Ha elegido como golpeadores a George Weasley y Jimmy Peaks, las cazadoras son Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinet y Kattie Bell, como guardián Oliver Wood y a él mismo como buscador.

El capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, que ocupa el puesto de cazador junto a Graham Montague y Adrian Pucey, ha elegido como golpeadores a Gregory Goyle y Lucian Bole, como guardián a Miles Bletchley y como buscador a Draco Malfoy.

Entre el público hay casi tanta expectación como la que solía haber en sus tiempos de escuela cuando Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentaban, no importa qué año ni qué curso. Madame Hooch arbitra el partido y Lee Jordan se encarga de comentarlo para los espectadores.

Los jugadores salen al campo, quien más quien menos, habiendo tenido que hacer algún que otro juste a sus antiguos uniformes, pero con la moral más alta que la Torre de Astronomía. Los dos capitanes se dan la mano y cuando suena el silbato de Madame Hooch los dos equipos se elevan en el aire a toda velocidad para empezar el juego. Los dos buscadores escudriñan el cielo en busca de la snitch dorada. Entre ellos han establecido una particular apuesta.

—Ya puedes ir preparando ese pequeño y pálido culo que tienes, Malfoy — advierte Harry—, porque cuando te ate a ese artilugio que has comprado voy a abrirte el ojete hasta que supliques piedad.

Draco se ríe. Hay que ver lo que ha espabilado Harry en estos ocho meses…

—Por la boca muere el pez, Potter —responde—. En cuanto tenga la snitch en mi mano veremos quién suplica piedad a quien…

Los dos se sonríen con una complicidad no exenta de rivalidad. Durante el tiempo que dure el partido no son ni amantes, ni amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, sino dos acérrimos rivales dispuesto a todo para atrapar la sntich antes que el otro y ganar la apuesta.

Transcurre dos horas de partido sin que ninguno de los dos equipos consiga una ventaja notable sobre el otro. Hasta que, por fin, el público se da cuenta de que los buscadores han avistado la snitch y vuelan temerariamente en pos de ella.

“Y parece que los dos buscadores siguen lanzándose pullas como en sus tiempos de máxima rivalidad en la escuela. ¡Animo, Harry! ¡Haz que ese Slytherin muerda la hierba! … Vaaale, profesora… Perdón, señoras y señores, parece ser que debo ser imparcial…"

El griterío en el estadio es atronador. Los dos buscadores vuelan hombro con hombro, con tal fiereza que parece que se estén jugando una final del Mundial Quidditch.

“Vale, chicos, yo también quiero que Slytherin pierda pero os recuerdo que esto es un partido amistoso… Sí, sí, profesora, ser imparcial, lo sé… y sí, también recuerdo la edad que tengo…”

Durante unos segundos, Harry tiene una ligera ventaja y Draco considera si se enfadará mucho si provoca un pequeño encontronazo para desestabilizarle un poco. Pero luego piensa que como el Gryffindor acabe ganando y Harry se cobre la revancha, su culo no va a servir ni para sus funciones más básicas. Así que, por puro amor a su trasero, permanece pegado a la cola de la escoba de Harry, esperando su oportunidad. Y ésta llega cuando una bludger lanzada por Goyle, que no puede ser interceptada por ninguno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, obliga a Harry a hacer una peligrosa maniobra de evasión, que le aleja de la snitch durante unos preciosos segundos. Draco alarga la mano, todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, casi como si se preparara para saltar de la escoba, saboreando ya la victoria, cuando inesperadamente Harry aparece por debajo de él. El grito del estadio es unánime cuando las escobas de los dos buscadores se enredan y ambos caen, gracias a Merlín, a no mucha distancia del suelo en este momento.

“Los dos buscadores han caído, esperemos que no haya ningún hueso roto que lamentar, porque ya vamos teniendo una edad, ¿verdad, chicos? Pero seguro que Madame Pomfrey tiene poción crece huesos de reserva, ¿no es así, Madame Promfrey?  Y… ¡un momento! ¡Tiene la snitch! ¡Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch!”

Tumbando de espaldas en el suelo, con Draco espatarrado encima de él en una postura nada elegante, Harry levanta trabajosamente el brazo, agitando la pelotita dorada, mientras una parte del estadio estalla en vítores y aplausos y la otra parte en ruidosos abucheos. No han caído de mucha altura pero el batacazo has sido de campeonato. Lee tiene razón, ya no tienen edad para caerse de la escoba…

“Bien hecho, Harry! ¡Gryffindor gana, señoras y señores! ¡Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor! … Ey, chicos, ¿necesitáis ayuda para levantaros? Profesora, tal vez habría que enviar una camilla al campo… Pero no, parece que están bien… Harry, tío, al perdedor se le consuela con unos golpecitos en la espalda, como mucho… No sé si te has dado cuenta de que tu mano está mucho más abajo…”

De una parte del estadio, de la zona donde se encuentra la mayoría de Slytherins, empiezan a oírse unos gritos que al principio, entre la algarabía general son ininteligibles. Al poco rato, del otro lado del estadio, de la parte donde se han situado la mayoría de los Gryffindors, empiezan a gritar también, y la gente que está más cerca tanto de un grupo como de otro, los miran con curiosidad. Desde su posición de comentarista, Lee Jordan es incapaz de entender la frase en la que, increíblemente, Slytherins y Gryffindors parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo.

—    ¿Usted sabe lo que están diciendo, profesora?

Minerva niega con la cabeza y masculla algo como _Cuanto más mayores, más locos_.

Finalmente, de la zona de Gryffindor, la más cercana a la posición de comentarista, a Lee le llega una nota. Mientras tanto, el resto de jugadores de los dos equipos han aterrizado en el campo y miran con curiosidad al público que se desgañita a gritos, sin comprender todavía el motivo.

“Señoras y señores, me pasan un nota de mi amigo Ron Weasley, que voy a leerles a continuación: _Harry, que conste que han empezado los Slytherins, pero lo que todos estamos gritando ahora, por si desde ahí abajo todavía no os habéis enterado, es que os beséis de una puñetera vez. Y si alguien quiere saber el motivo, le diré que ayer por la tarde mi amigo Harry, en un momento de completa enajenación mental, si me preguntan, se casó con Draco Malfoy, también conocido como el Increíble Hurón Botador. Draco, tío, sabes que empiezo a apreciarte, pero esto vas a oírlo hasta el fin de tus días…”_

—O de los tuyos, cabrón —masculla Draco, pensando que ya arreglará cuentas con Weasley y sus apodos y también con Pansy, innegable instigadora del griterío.

Ahora mismo, lo que más le preocupa es la costilla que Harry parece haberse fisurado al caer encima de él.

—Que conste que han empezado los tuyos… —jadea Harry, sujetándose el costado derecho.

¿No estaba buscando una forma de salir elegantemente del armario, a pesar de que sus más íntimos ya lo saben? Pues ahí la tiene, gracias a la _diplomática_ nota de su pelirrojo amigo. Así que con la mano que le queda libre, agarra una de las solapas de la túnica de Draco y tira de él para darle el soberano morreo que es jaleado y aplaudido por todo el estadio, dejando a unos más sorprendidos que a otros. Ya puede imaginarse los  amarillistas titulares de El Profeta de mañana. Sin embargo, no puede importarle menos.

Tras dejar a Harry en la enfermería como tantas veces hizo en el pasado, con la única diferencia de que ahora tiene a un preocupado marido revoloteando alrededor de él, Minerva se dirige al Gran Comedor para dar inicio al banquete del día de los ex alumnos. Después, pasará por su despacho para contarle al retrato de Albus las últimas noticias. Parece ser que lo de _la unión de las Casas_ no era tan descabellado, al fin y al cabo...

 

**FIN**

 

* * *

[1] La Pluma Itinerante.


End file.
